Boxers of Briefs? xxx RATED M
by StephalewANDhugh
Summary: COMPLETE PURE SMUT NO STORYLINE OTHER THAN SMUT! This is what happened with House and Cameron when she snuck into his bedroom to tell him about Addie and for weeks afterwards! RATED M xxx SMUT SMUT SMUT
1. Chapter 1

****

**_BOXERS OR BRIEFS??_**

_Yeah, Anjelina, right there! Hmmm, feels good…you sure Brad isn't gonna be back any time…oh, damn…_

Her hand glides over the footboard to keep her bearing in the room so she doesn't stub her toe as she approaches the side of the bed he's facing.

_Oh, God…he looks so sexy sleeping…so vulnerable…so _unlike_ him. Breathe, Allie, breathe._

She reaches the side of the bed and her fingers drape over the blanket covering her boss. She sees his face better now: his hands curled up under his chin; his nose flaring as he breathes; his head and face buried in the pillow, sleeping peacefully.

'_Peaceful?' I never thought I'd ever use _that _word to describe House. Oh, I'm losing it…crap._

She sits down on the bed beside him and holds her breath. She leans forward and softly touches his shoulder so as not to wake him too abruptly.

"House." Cameron whispers softly. He jerks awake and pushes himself up a bit. "Why didn't you pick up the phone? We've been calling," she says as she turns on the lamp.

He throws his head aside to avoid the bright glare of the light. "I was sleeping."

Cameron frowned when she looked into his eyes. "What did you do?"

At this, House grew angry. "Nothing! This is how regular people look when you wake them up!"

"Chase was wrong. Addie's kidneys are failing."

House looks at her angrily then realizes who is sitting in his bed, in the middle of the night, staring down at him after a sex dream with Anjelina Jolie. He grows angrier when he realizes he has to go to the bathroom, and there is no way in hell he'd be able to get out of bed without her seeing his 'cane.'

"Will she make it through the night?" he asks.

"She's stable."

"Okay, then go away," he says, his bladder about to burst under the sheets.

"I wasn't pestering…I just wondered…"

House looks at her and frowns. "Wondered what?"

"We saw you get the amphetamines yesterday at the pharmacy. I just assumed you took them."

"Oh, God," House says as he throws his head back down on the pillow. "When you as$ume, you make an as$ of yourself."

She doesn't smile but says, "Sorry for caring."

"Who asked you to?"

"Nobody, but someone has to."

"I don't care if you care."

"That doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense is you lying on my bed pestering me! WHY are you still here?"

"Because, I've made a bet."

House looks at her confused then curious. "About what?"

"The boys knew I was coming, and apparently you men need to pee as soon as you wake up. So…" House catches her meaning. He knows what she is taking about. His bladder screams. He clenches his teeth. "So…they bet me $20 you'd be wearing briefs, and I told them you'd be wearing boxers. Less wear and tear on the little apartments."

House is in a jam. His urine is about to spew out of his ears (ok, not literally). She stands up and steps back to the doorway, leans against it, crosses her arms and waits. "You've got thirty seconds, old man."

House never hated Cameron as much as he hates her now; totally despises the woman. He can't take the sheet because he isn't using one. He just has the blanket and there is no way he'd be able to wrap that around himself and tear into the bathroom. He certainly isn't going to pee in his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"CAMERON! Where the hell have you been? You've been there for three hours!" Foreman and Chase scream at her.

She's wearing a smile on her face – you know the kind of smile I'm talking about!

"Okay, so where's our money?"

"You didn't win."

The boys look at her confused. "Huh?"

"I didn't win, either."

Again, same dopey expression.

Cameron smiles, sways a little, flicks her hair back off of her shoulder, smelling his scent and says, "He doesn't wear either."


	2. Chapter 1 PART One, Cont'd

_Okay, as I've gotten many requests to carry on with Cameron's threat, here is the missing 3 hours of what I started, and whoah! Have I started something! lol_

_Anyone care to hear what Wilson wears? Or Chase? Forget about Foreman-WHO CARES?! lol Just a thought. I HATE shipping!_

_MIND YOU – HE'S WEARING A T-SHIRT, ok??_

_AND I CHANGED THE RATING FROM K+ TO M, due to content._

_There WILL be a Part Two..or Three..depends. lol_

**BOXERS OR BRIEFS – Part One**

House is in a jam. His urine is about to spew out of his ears (ok, not literally). She stands up and steps back in the doorway, leans against it, crosses her arms and waits. "You've got thirty seconds, old man."

House never hated Cameron as much as he hates her now; totally despises the woman. He can't take the sheet because he isn't using one. He just has the blanket and there is no way he'd be able to wrap that around himself and tear into the bathroom. He certainly isn't going to pee in his bed.

"Phhttt, who you calling an old man?"

"I'm certainly not referring to Steve McQueen."

"Go make me coffee if you need me in the office."

"Nope."

"Man! Can't you give an old man a break?" He feels it about to burst like Old Faithful in Yosemite and his breath has become heavier, an occasional 'shhhhhh' slips out.

"Nope. You've never given Foreman, Chase or me a break."

"You're heartless."

"Yep. Need me to run the water in the sink for you? I hear that actually works," she says, an evil expression on her face.

"NO! You are SO doing like TWENTY of my clinic hours!"

"Fine. I just have to know."

"What if I just tell you?"

"No, I need a picture to show the guys."

"Okay, now that is just GROSS!"

"Hey, I'm thinking of making a calendar for charity!" she says as she takes off her jacket. She's grown a little warm teasing her boss, and she's getting herself a little worked up herself.

"You're a bitch…" he says as he sits up and pulls the blanket up to his waist, hiding the view from her.

She shrugs her shoulders as she says, "I've been called worse."

"You're bitchier than bitch," he says, as he takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the mad dash to the bathroom.

"Okay, now _that _I can put on my resume…holy SHIT!"

House has succeeded in standing up, and Cameron finds the answer she's been looking for. Most women would blush; some might even giggle, but Cameron smiled – and smiled BIG.

But as he puts weight on his right leg, he collapses back down on the bed, rubbing his thigh hard to ease the pain and groaning in pain. He is so taken aback he forgets to cover his 'mini-cane.' Cameron rushes to his side and asks if he's alright, feeling completely like a shit for causing him pain.

"I…I'm sorry, House!" she says genuinely.

"Shut up and hand me my cane!" he barks.

She looks around the room and sees it against the nightstand next to the bed, as well as the bottle of Vicodin sitting next to the clock. She grabs the cane, turns to hand it to him but hits him in the shoulder with it.

"OW! Damnit! What the…" he hollers out, rubbing his left shoulder now instead of his right thigh.

"House…oh, god, I'm sorry!"

Cameron steps closer to House, only inches apart and puts her hand out close to his shoulder. Her upper torso is slightly bent to see his face better. The look on her face is priceless, and he can't help but bust out laughing.

"Stop it!" she says seriously. "It was an accident and I feel…"

House stops rubbing his left shoulder, and when she is close enough he strikes. With his right hand he grabs her behind her head, at her neck, and pulls her closer to him. He presses his lips against hers and for a brief moment she's taken aback, but his warm lips makes her melt. Their eyes close and his lips surround her bottom lip, smacking lightly as their noses touch. Her left hand moves to his neck and softly caresses his collarbone with her thumb, while moving her other fingers, kneeding his skin. She dares to stick out her tongue to caress his lips, and when he feels her wet tongue searching for his, he pulls her away from him, looking at her intensely.

"Now, move."

She opens her eyes in surprise at the sudden departure of his lips on hers. "Huh…wha'… oh."

She steps aside and watches him stand up, his t-shirt falling just at his hips, and he limps to the bathroom. The rear view of him walking away leaves her mouth gaping to the floor, literally.

House's ass – okay, what words can she find to describe them? They're not quite cottage cheese, more like, hmmm, not yogurt…she'll get back to that. She'll just have to feel them to find out what to compare them to. But right now, she's just admiring the view.

_Oh, she is SO going to pay! Where are my pants…hell, where are my shorts?!_

"Get the coffee going, will you? I need caffeine to work!" House screams from the bathroom to Cameron, who's not listening to one word he's saying. She's busy at the moment, moving in for her own strike. "Did you _hear_ me?"

House flushes the toilet and looks around the bathroom, hoping – no, _praying_ – he left a pair of shorts on the floor. He didn't. He curses to himself.

"You'd better be in the living room!" he hollers out as he stands at the bathroom doorway.

"I am," she answers, hoping he'd buy it.

Due to the openness of the doors within the apartment, her voice echoes around and comes at him from the hallway.

"This isn't right...I don't believe she made me…" he mumbles to himself and he takes the few steps in the hallway to his bedroom. He walks into his bedroom and stops in mid step.

There, on his bed, is Dr. Allison Simone Cameron, laying on his bed, on her side, completely naked except for her bra and underwear, her head in her left hand and watching him with the most devilish grin on her face House has _ever _seen on a woman.

He quickly cups his penis with his left hand and glares at her, his face expressionless except for very narrow eyes that are burrowing holes into her…breasts, peeking out of her bra…waist, hips, thighs…

_Oh, damn, and such nice breasts, too. _

He suddenly feels his dick grow in his hand, and he has to release his grip just a little for the expansion. He turns to look behind him, as if what he is looking at isn't really there, and that when he turns around she'll be gone. But when he turns back she's still there.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asks, waiting anxiously for him to join her.

"Uh, is the coffee ready?" he stammers, his throat tightening up on him and he finds it difficult to breathe.

"No, but _I _am," she teases.

"Cam…Cameron, I can't…_we_ can't do this."

She frowns at him and says, "Hey, _you _kissed _me, _and it was my turn to kiss back."

He shakes his head again and looks around his room for shorts to put on. There is nothing within easy reach. "Hey, you kissed me to get my blood, and I kissed you to let me go to the bathroom."

"Oh, is _that_ the way it works?"

"Uh, ye-ah! Did you miss that class in med school?"

"Apparently I did, but I aced my Sex Ed class."

_Oh, shit! What the hell am I going to do?! She can't be doing this to me, not now. I can't do this._

But the hardening of his penis tells him otherwise.


	3. Chapter 1 PART Two

**BOXERS OR BRIEFS – Part Two**

…But the hardening of his penis tells him otherwise, and Cameron notices this, too. She continues to smile wickedly as she seductively stands up and walks to him, standing only two feet away.

"I'll make a deal with you," Cameron says.

"I don't _make _deals."

Cameron takes two more steps closer to House. "You might make this one."

"That's _very_ doubtful," he says, trying not to look down to her chest, which he so desperately needs to, but he controls the situation, for now.

"Let me give you a backrub, and if you still want me to leave, I will."

House rolls his eyes and tosses his head up toward the ceiling then looks back down at her. "Oh, please. Is that all?"

"Uh-huh. Let's just say the massages I give help seal the deal, if you know what I mean."

He looks deeply into her eyes, which skirt south to her collarbone, cleavage, tight stomach…

Challenges – House has always loved challenges, the bigger, the better. And this one, well, let's just say it was minor compared to other ones he's had to face.

"Okay, fine. You massage me – if I don't ask you to leave, you stay. And, pray tell, what happens then?" He shouldn't have asked, he knew he shouldn't have; he knew the answer, he just didn't think she'd actually come out and say it.

"You and I have sex."

"And what makes you think…"

Cameron took two more steps closer to him, slowly, teasing him, her hands rising to his waist. She places her hands on his hips, his hand still covering his dick, and rubs her thumb against his skin. House still stares down at her, his eyes wide, anticipating her next move. She runs her flat hands from his waist to his stomach and up to his chest, under his t-shirt.

"This has got to go," she says with a grin.

She lowers her hands from his warm, soft, slightly hairy chest to the bottom of the t-shirt, and slowly raises the shirt up to his shoulders. He raises his hands, without saying a word, and she pulls it up over his head, throwing it on the floor. He suddenly realizes he's left himself exposed, and so has Cameron. She grabs both wrists then slowly steps back, allowing him to follow her back to the bed.

"Lie down on your stomach," she orders him.

House's eyebrows rise out of excitement, nerves, curiosity – he's not sure. He does as he's told and lies down on his stomach, his head resting on a pillow with his arms up at the headboard, his head turned to look at Cameron. His hips were raised a little because of his dick – I mean, he couldn't quite get comfortable with it being as hard as it was; it would cause him too much pain if he did.

"Are you comfortable?"

He doesn't answer right away, for his heart is pounding heavily in his chest. "Yeah."

"Okay." She smiles at him, puts her right knee on the bed and throws her left leg over his upper thigh, her right following on the other side. She hesitates putting her weight on his legs. "Am I hurting your thigh?"

"No, uh-huh."

Cameron takes a deep breath and readies herself for the most erotic massage she has ever given. "Okay, good. Tell me if I do, okay?"

"Okay," he says, his head still turned but he can still see her out of the corner of his eye.

She starts in the small of his back, kneading his skin and muscles with her thumb, slowly moving to different spots to find any tight muscles. There are none. Ever so slowly, she flattens her hands and puts a little pressure with the end of her palm, while adding pressure from her fingertips to his skin.

She moves up to the middle of his back, doing the same and finds a tight muscle right below his right shoulder.

"Oww…oww…hmmmph…ahhhh," he mumbles.

"Must be from using your cane in the wrong hand."

"If I used it with the right hand then the tight muscle would be…owwww…in my left shoulder."

"True."

She raises her hips to put more pressure on his shoulder blades and massaging those muscles. She looks up at his face and finds his eyes are closed, and she knows she has him. Well, not quite yet. She still has a lot of work to do.

When she feels the muscle has loosened up, she moves to his shoulder and neck, grabbing and massaging his muscles harder here because the muscles are much tighter. She purposefully brushes her breasts against his back as she works on the top of his shoulders, and she feels him take in a breath. She smiles. She massages and touches and kneads and works on his shoulders for a while, until she almost thinks he's fallen asleep.

She massages the nape of his neck with her thumbs, and he instantly relaxes some more. She lifts herself up and moves back down to his bum, with has gotten tight and so very tempting to squeeze. But she relents, feeling her own crotch grow wet and her clit starts to hurt from the swelling from excitement.

She straddles his knees and closes her eyes briefly before she puts her hands on his upper thighs, massaging them. She looks up for any reaction, but his eyes are still closed. She works the back of his thighs, one by one, until she gets to his feet and gently massages those.

"Glad to see you aren't ticklish."

"No, that's not where I'm ticklish," he answers breathlessly.

"Oh, really?" She doesn't ask, but keeps that bit of vital information in the back of her mind. "Roll over."

House swallows hard. "What?"

"I said roll over."

"Why?"

"Uh, because I said so?"

"But…but…"

She knows this tactic men have used on her before. She puts her hands on either side of his hips, leans in and kisses the enclave in the small of his back. Her hair drapes down over his ass and back. He shivers, takes in a deep breath and his eyes fly open.

"Why…what did you…do that for?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Uh, no."

"Okay."

She pushes herself up, kissing his back in several spots, again, her hair trailing behind her soft lips left on his back. She lets her breasts rub against the middle of his back again as she moves up to his shoulders. She kisses the nape of his neck, the sides of his neck, his ears, letting her breath escape onto them.

She whispers in his ears, "Okay, I'm done." She sits up and gets off the bed, her hands on her hips, and stares down at him, a smile on her lips. "I'm leaving now." But she doesn't move.

_Oh, shit. She really did it now! Oh, my god, I don't think I've ever been this turned on…no, she's getting her clothes, heading for the door. NO!_

"Cameron!" he screams, louder than he anticipated. She stops and turns around, the smile still on her face. "Don't go."


	4. Chapter 1 PART Three

**BOXERS OR BRIEFS – Part Three**

Okay, _now _Cameron has House. She walks back to the bed, drapes her clothes on the chair by the bed, and stares at him.

"What do we do now?" she asks seductively.

"Taking off your bra and underwear would be a start," he answers, still lying on his stomach.

She complies, and slowly reaches behind her, unhooks the latch, takes a deep breath, and removes the straps from her shoulders, laying the bra over the clothes on the back of the chair.

"_Very_ nice," House smiles wickedly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, but you're not done yet."

She smiles, shakes her head and grabs the waistband of her panties, slowly and teasingly pulling them down to her feet, stepping out of them. She then sits down next to him.

"Do you need a pain pill?"

"No, I just need you," he answers.

With his right arm, House reaches up and puts his hand on her lower back, slowly and softly running his hand up her back.

"You've got goose bumps." She can only nod her head; she's speechless he asked her to stay, or was it because of his touch? She sure wasn't expecting it—well, she was, let's be honest. Who wouldn't have? "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She smiles at him and nods her head once. "It's a good thing."

She puts her hand on his back and returns the favor by rubbing his soft skin. The next thing she knows, he's lying on his back and her hand is on his chest. She leans in and puts her lips about half an inch from his, looking into his expectant eyes and pleading for a kiss. They stare at each for what feels like an eternity before she seals the kiss.

Her left hand moves up to his shoulder and she presses her breasts against him, biting at his lower lips with hers. Their breath seems to grow together, and she tilts her head, opens her mouth slightly and brushes the bottom of her lower lip against his upper lip. He sticks his tongue out and licks across her bottom lip. Their kiss becomes deeper and more passionate as she hungrily laps at his own tongue.

Cameron positions her body so she's lying against House, her left foot brushes against his and moves up to his knee, then thigh. Their tongues circle the others' and their excitement only grows.

She runs her hand down his chest to his dick, which is hard and standing at attention. She wraps her fingers around his dick, squeezing just a bit at the base as she works her hand up. He moans in her mouth and something stirs deep inside her.

House's left arm and hand grabs Cameron by her waist and pulls her on top of him with little effort, their lips still in a heated kiss. She straddles him, and slips his dick against her crotch, moving up and down to tease him a little, but she doesn't enter him.

She rolls over to the other side of him, more in the middle of the bed, their bodies together, seemingly steam rising from them. Cameron breaks the kiss and looks at him. He returns the look and smiles.

"Wow," she says.

House doesn't answer her, but moves his right arm over her so his hand was again against her back, pushing her toward him. His left hand reaches up and he runs his thumb across her chin with an extremely soft touch, moving to her cheek. He cups his left hand in the crook of her neck, and she closes her eyes at his touch.

His hand leaves her neck and moves down to her collarbone, the end of his palm brushing against her upper breast. He slides his hand down to under her breasts and he cups it in his hand – her entire breast he cups. Her eyes fly open and for a brief moment she seems shy, but when his thumb traces over her erect nipple all of her shyness disappears.

He rolls over onto his side, which in turn makes her roll on her back, and he continues to rub and squeeze and admire her breasts. Her head is resting on the pillow, her left arm is up over her head, but twice she lifts her head to watch him caress her breasts and smiles at him.

House knew he'd have to make his move or she'll lose interest. He leans in, rubs his nose against hers and runs his lips across her cheek, her ear, her neck. She shivers from his touch and mentally begs him to continue lower. She feels the bed shake and the next thing she knows his hot, wet mouth has encased her right breast.

She throws her head back and takes a deep breath. "Hmmm, yes." She pushes her shoulder up to give him all of her breast to do with what he wishes.

House smiles at her and gets a hold of the base of her breast, which makes the areola pop out at him, leans in and takes her nipple into his mouth. He pinches her nipple with his teeth, ever so gently, his lips sucking.

"Oh…Howwzz…" she mumbles.

He responds by letting go of her breast, but keeps a firm hold with his mouth on her nipple, and slowly moves his hand down her stomach to her crotch. He slips his middle finger down to find her clit and she moans loudly when he succeeds. He feels just a little wetness from her pussy so he slides the pad of his middle finger to her vagina and runs his finger around to gather her juices on his finger.

He brings his finger back up and circles her clit, sending her into a spasm as she almost jumps out of the bed. He adds a bit of pressure and her mouth opens, as if in a yawn, and moans so loudly it echoes in the room. He flicks his finger on the right side of her clit, right at the nerve and she's sent into more spasms.

"Yes…there…don't…stop…"

House has no intention of doing that. He sucks her breasts harder, but not too hard, and slips his finger in the folds of her clit, flicking slowly at first but builds in speed as she moans and raises her hips begging for more. She takes her right hand and presses it against his own hand, adding more pressure. But something crosses his mind.

He takes his mouth away from her breast and looks at her. With his hand, he pushes her hand away and slips his middle finger into her pussy, watching the expression on her face change.

He brings his head up and whispers in her ear, "Play with your clit." She doesn't hesitate.

With his finger still in her pussy, she takes her right hand and rubs her clit, her middle finger doing what House had just been. House slowly brings his finger out, and with protests from Cameron, he pushes his finger back in. Her mouth opens and she frowns, but her eyes are still closed.

"Can I add another finger?"

She tries to catch her breath and whispers, "Yes."

House smiles. As her finger is flicking her clit harder and faster, he slowly puts his forefinger inside her, and she arches her back and digs her head deeper into the pillow. With her back arched, she leans her body into House, and it almost seems as if they are now one body.

Without asking again, House slips his ring finger insider her and she moans again.

"Oh…gawd!"

With his three fingers inside her, he flicks the tip of his fingers at the roof of her vagina, looking for her g-spot. Her breath is coming at a hundred miles an hour, and House's own breath has become shallow. He feels her body shiver again and she's rubbing her clit faster, screaming and begging for him to finger fuck her more. She's reveling in the sounds his hand is making with the action – her juices slapping at his fingers.

"Oh…right…there…ohhh…that's…"

Before Cameron can even finish her sentence, she throws her face into House's neck, bites just a little, tenses her body, stops rubbing her clit and puts her right hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer to her. Her hips shake once more, and she shoots her juices over his fingers that are still fucking her hard and fast.

As her orgasm dies, he carefully removes his fingers from her and, with her head still buried in his neck, licks his fingers clean of her cum.

"Breath, Cameron, breath," House says, but just teasing her.

"I…am," she answers and laughs.

She finally catches her breath while he holds her close as she comes down from her orgasm. When she brings her face away from his neck, she smiles up at him and he kisses her softly.

"Stay right there," House says as he rolls over and sits up.

"Oh…believe me, I'm not going anywhere."

He grabs his cane and leaves the room. She hears water running then he walks back into the room holding a wet washcloth. He walks over to her and sits back down on the bed. Cameron is still breathing heavily but she doesn't say anything to him as he takes the washcloth between her legs and cleans her up. He throws the cloth on the floor and lies back down beside her, his right arm under her head and her head moves to his chest, his still hard dick pressing against her lower thigh.

And they lie there a few more minutes, not sure what the other is thinking. Surprisingly, Cameron suddenly grows nervous and sits up.

"I think I better be going. The guys I'm sure are wondering…"

"Screw the guys! I'm not done with you yet!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TO BE CONT'D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 1 PART Four

**BOXERS OR BRIEFS – Part Four**

Cameron giggled – she always giggled after having an orgasm; she thought it was childish. But, hey, sex always kicked off at least 80 degrees of the stress level she had. Right now, lying next to House, she was still experiencing about 20 degrees of stress.

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh, god! You did NOT just ask me that, House!"

He laughed and she returned it. "Just wanted to see if you were still awake."

"I'm lying here, with my eyes open, staring at the ceiling, with you staring at me…NO! I'm not asleep."

"Good."

House leaned in and put his arm around her stomach, his hand on her side. She gasped at the coldness of it and arched her back toward him. She hadn't realized it but his face was right there, and their eyes met. They were so caught up in each other that they were speechless, and House figured if they were going to be speechless, he'd give Cameron a reason to scream.

He rubbed his nose against hers and their lips were only centimeters apart, but he purposefully kept them that way. Cameron put her arm around his waist and pulled him to her, holding tight. She ran her hand over his back and his hand perused south to her ass, giving it a little squeeze.

With their mouths so close together, House couldn't help but grin when he heard, and felt, a breath escape her mouth. He moved his hips closer to hers and because he's so tall and she's so short, he was able to toss his left leg over hers, hooked at the knee. She smiled back at him when she felt his hard dick press against the inside of her thigh. She slid her hand down between their melded bodies and held on to his dick with her left hand.

"So, tell me…hmmph…something…" House said, completely forgetting about his own logic of being silent. He couldn't help but moan through his own words when he felt Cameron's cold hand wrap around his very warm dick.

"Sure, but I may not answer."

"How many orgasms have you had at one time?"

"One."

House eyes flew up. "What? You've only had one with a guy?"

"Uh, no. That would be seventeen."

"But I _asked _you…"

"I know what you asked me, House. I only have one orgasm at a time."

House rolled his eyes. "Tease.

"Jack ass."

"Wanna try for eighteen?"

"Let's see…the last time I did that involved eight hours, three bottles of Zinfindel, a Jacuzzi, another woman and my boyfriend at the time." Cameron _swore _House would have a heart attack or stroke when she mentioned that and she had to laugh.

"Are you _serious_?"

Cameron looked him dead in the eye, a serious expression on her face, shook her head but said, "Yes." She then threw her head back onto the pillow, grasping harder at the base of his dick.

"Tease! Nu-ooohhh, shit…nu-uh!"

"Okay, okay," she said, laughing hard. "Actually, it was twenty-three. We'd need at least 24 hours, bubble bath, food and alcohol, among a selection of toys."

"Holy mother of…"

"Damnit! No women?"

"Maybe. There is someone I might consider."

"Who??? Tell me, who? Cuddy? Nurse Brenda? Wendy in peds…WHO?"

She smiled a half-crooked smile and said, "Wilson."

"I hate to break it to you, that although Wilson sometimes _acts_ like a woman, he is by no means one!" He said that with a laugh. "Besides, there's no way in hell I'd share you with him!"

Cameron's head shot back in surprise. "I don't know whether I should be mad or flattered."

"Be flattered."

"Ah, but what if he _wanted _to join us?"

"I'd kick him in the balls so he'd go home."

"You would not!"

"I most certainly would!"

At the thought of having both House and Wilson at the same time, she felt herself grow wet and she knew she had to have him, soon, with or without Wilson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Okay, my faithful, lovely readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've opened the door for Wilson to be with House and Cam, but if YOU want it, I can make it happen. But believe me, the thoughts I have in my head are hilarious!!! Lol**_

_**So, Yeah or Nay on having Wilson join them?**_


	6. Chapter 1 PART Five

_**Ok, there will be a visitor, but he doesn't stay long! ENJOY!**_

**BOXERS OR BRIEFS – Part Five**

"Ah, I love protective me," Cameron purs. She pushes herself up and straddles him, trying hard not put weight on his right leg.

She leans in, making sure to rub her breasts against the little hair he has on his chest, feeling her nipples harden and kisses him quickly.

"So, what do we do now?" she askes playfully.

"Do you do Greek?"

"What's Greek?"

"Oh, god, you're _such_ a little girl," House eggs her.

"I am NOT!"

House lifts his head off the pillow and kisses her back, moving his hands to her chest and cups her breasts in his huge, accommodating palms.

She giggles in his mouth and lifts her head. "Hmmm, I like that…but I'm still not a little girl."

She puts her hands on the bars of the headboard, lifts her hips in search of his dick. When she feels the hard, erect dick she slowly sits down on it, ever so slowly, so as not to rush. Her pussy is so warm and wet that he slides in perfectly. She sits up again and takes the rest of him insider her, moaning as his dick touches every nerve she has.

"Ohhh, gawd, you feeeeeel goooood," she moans.

She looks down at him and he smiles up at her. "Damn, woman…you feel hot, yourself."

She lifts her hips to take him out, but leaves his head just inside, feeling it pulse inside her. She sits down again and tightens her muscles that surround his dick, and he practically screams from the extra squeeze.

"Holy, shiiiiit, where did you…hmmm…learn that?"

"Practice."

"Ah, good…quick lerrrrner," he moans.

She starts to ride him, slowly at first, but increases as his breath becomes faster, his eyes close, and he lets his body react to her going down on him. She reaches back and gently clasps his balls, sending him into another fit of moaning. They start to moan in unison, so loudly that neither one of them heard the front door unlock and open.

"House?"

She puts her hands on either side of his head and fucks him with just her hips, keeping her muscles tight around his dick as she does so he doesn't inadvertently slip out of her. She's breathing heavily in his ear, and a chill runs through his body. Every other thrust she gives him he meets her in the air, to make sure she gets all of him inside her.

"What the FUCK!" Wilson exclaims as he stands in the doorway, not believing what he is seeing – his best friend and the woman he once asked out were having sex right in front of him. In an instant Wilson's bulge grew in his pants, giving him the urging need to straighten it before it bends in two.

"Shit…damnit, Cameron! Get off me! I SAID I wouldn't have sex with you!"

House threw Cameron off so hard and fast she went flying onto the empty space of the bed, bounces up and lands on the floor on the other side.

"Ow! What the hell…" she exclaims.

House nonchalantly rolls over and peaks down at her, while Wilson rushes to her.

"Cameron! I'm sor…"

When he sees her lying naked on the floor, he stops in his tracks then looks over at House. "Sorry, man."

"Hey, you rescued me! She attacked me in my sleep!" House insists.

"Shut up, House!"

Cameron stands on her own and grabs the blanket from the bed, unsuccessfully, as House is laying on part of it. Wilson put his hand out to help her, forgetting for a moment that she is naked.

"Uh, the guys sent me over to find you, Cameron."

"Yep, she's here. But she isn't going anywhere."

Cameron scurried under the covers but doesn't do a good job of hiding everything, so plainly made clear by House keeping a firm hold of them.

"Ok, you found her, now leave!" House demands.

"When are you coming back for the patient?"

"I'm not! Now go away!" House screams.

Wilson turns on his heels and just as he reaches the threshold of the door, Cameron hollers out to him, "Boxers or briefs?"

He turns; his face is beet red, and says, "huh?"

"Do you wear boxers or briefs?" House asks, mocking Cameron.

He frowns, answers "briefs" and runs out the door as fast as he can.

"You scared the crap out of him, you know that?" House asks with an evil grin.

She looks down at his crotch, sees he's lost his erection, and says, "Seems he scared the crap out of you, too!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I HAVE EDITED THIS BECAUSE I MADE A VERY BAD CALL IN MY CHOICE OF WORDS.


	7. Chapter 1 PART Six

**BOXERS OR BRIEFS – Part Six**

"Well, what do you plan to do about it?" House asks, completely forgetting the fact that his best friend just busted him having sex.

House and Cameron were lying beside the other, she under the covers and he above them, trying to pull them all the way down to expose her luscious body.

"Uh, a little of this, a little of that."

"Any specific details?"

"Uh, no. Let me just show you."

At that, Cameron pulls the covers off of her and slides herself down to his hips. She gently pushes his legs apart and sits on her knees between his knees, his dick at her disposal. She looks up at him and he's peering down at her, and he looks terrified. She can't help but laugh a little.

To set him at ease, she leans herself up on all fours and crawls up his body until her breasts are the same level as his dick, her hands on either side of his hips. She bends her upper torso so his dick presses between her breasts and scoots down, adding some friction to his penis. She brings herself up again and kisses his stomach when she feels his dick harden a little, and she knows she's on the right track.

With her upper body still on him and his dick between her breasts, she leans up again, puts her hands on his chest and scrapes her nails lightly down his chest, stomach and sides, making sure her breasts never lose their grip.

House takes in deep inhale of breath and throws his head back on the pillow. She smiles before she goes in for the kill. With his ever-growing dick in her control, the head right at her chest bone, she lowers her chin to her chest to flick the tip of his dick a few times.

"Ohhh, shit…"

She feels it spring harder and pushes her body down exposing his dick to her. She bends down, her hair teasing his dick as she holds it with her right hand and goes down to lick the space between his balls and shaft. She feels his body shake and he inhales between his teeth.

She takes her lips and traces the bottom of his dick to the head and looks up at him. He is completely gone and spaced out in heaven. She keeps her hand at the base of his dick and slightly squeezes; his feet kick out and she sees his toes curl a little. With his now-erect penis staring at her and the grip she has, she lowers her head and runs the top of her tongue underneath the head at the foreskin – apparently very sensitive to men – and her upper lip runs over the tip.

She feels his dick pulsate in her hands, and she's dying to take him all in her mouth, but she's playing it cool and making him beg for it first. She continues to run her tongue over his dick, making sure to cover every inch of him. His arms are up by his head and his hands are gripping firmly on the bars of the headboard.

"Ooohhh…Caaaam…" House whines; Cameron smiles.

She loosens her grip on him and leans back, staring at him. It's several seconds before he realizes she doesn't have him anymore and he frantically looks down at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want you to see this."

She smiles wickedly at him, pushes herself forward and takes the tip of his penis inside her mouth, flicking the head with the tip of her tongue. For a split second she pushes her head down, grabs his dick with her lips and takes as much of him in as she can, which is quite a bit for her, and takes him out again.

"Holy fuck…" he moans and throws his head back down on the pillow.

She holds on to the base of his shaft and takes more of him in her mouth, slowly, enjoying the feeling of him squirm. She's beginning to squirm herself at the growing pain in her clit from the swelling from excitement and she knows she's gotten very wet. But she wants to have control over him at the moment, and doesn't even consider the thought of him finger-fucking her like he did earlier.

Cameron gets very daring, and while she's moving her tongue against his dick in her mouth, she attempts again at how much she can take of him. When she gets almost three-fourths of it in, she mentally pats herself on the back. She starts bobbing her head up and down, allowing the wetness from her mouth lubricate his dick and alternate squeezing her lips around his dick.

She hears him moaning uncontrollably but she doesn't care; she has him now, and she has no plans of letting him go until she makes him cum. She rarely ever swallows, mainly because of the taste and thick consistency of it, but the pre-cum she got earlier made her curious – it tasted sweet to her, and she definitely wants more.

As she mouth-fucking him, she twists her head a little for added friction, which sends House in overdrive. He bends his knees and wraps his legs around her ass, keeping her right where he wants her.

She glances up at him occasionally to see his reaction, which is hot in itself; she loves the power over a man when she gives them head. She hears him breathing heavily and thought she heard him say he was cumming, but she didn't hear him. She was busy doing her thing and anticipating him shooting his cum insider her mouth.

Cameron doesn't have to wait long. House kicks his legs out, pushes his hips out, moans louder than he has before and says, "Suck with…hmmm…all of me…fuck…in your mouth…"

House is, after all, her boss, and she can't let him down, now can she?

She takes and keeps most of him in her mouth, sucks from the back of her throat a few times, intermittently humming, and before she knows it his orgasm hits and he lets loose in her mouth…which is a bit more than she can handle. She pulls him out quickly, grins at the semen glistening from his dick, takes his dick into her hand and fucks him until he comes again. She brings his dick up and toward his stomach so he gets in on himself instead of the blankets and/or mattress.

"Ohhhh, jesus…oh…"

Cameron giggles as she watches House's cum face while he finishes his orgasm. His bottom lip in curled against his teeth and his eyes are tightly closed; his body is still twitching as she lets go of his dick slowly and gently and watches him continue.

"Wow…House…that was hot as hell…" Cameron said softly.

House is so out of breath that he can't even talk. She looks at his shrunken dick then sees the cum he's shot on himself. She giggles, softly rubs his left thigh and gets off the bed.

"House…I'll be right back."

She returns a moment later and sits down next to him, holding a warm washcloth in her hand. His breathing has slowed somewhat but he's still 'out of it.' She tenderly wipes him clean, and when she's down, she bends down and kisses him, their lips lapping and searching for the others, noises emit from their hunger.

House gives a little laugh and Cameron lies down next to him, her hand on his chest and her nose buried in the crook of his arm.

"Ok, we're even," she says softly.

"Oh, you think so," he breathes.

"Uh-huh."

"I don't."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, we haven't sealed the deal yet," he tells her.

"Wait, what deal? We didn't make a…"

"Okay, let me rephrase that…give this old man half an hour, and I'll have you squirming underneath me while I make you come with me."

"At the same time? That'll never happen."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's rare for a woman to have an orgasm from penetration alone," she insists.

"Oh, really? Care to make a wager??"

"NO! But it won't happen."

"Trust me, it will…I am THAT good!"


	8. Chapter 1 PART Seven

_Someone brought to my attention a very POOR choice of words. It was the comment about Wilson right before he left – I dare not repeat it, as I've already deleted it. Anyway, I made a horrible mistake and I meant no disrespect to anyone. I am truly sorry if I offended anyone. Steph_

_Oh, and I hope I explain the position well enough!!! It was tough to imagine._

**BOXERS OR BRIEFS – Part Seven**

Half an hour later, House grins wickedly as he stares at Cameron lying asleep next to him, the blanket covering just up to her waist, her nipples still hard and so inviting. She's lying on her back, and he can tell her right knee is bent while the other is straight; her right arm is under her head and her left is loosely lying next to her. He swears he sees a smile on her sleeping face.

House never did sleep, though. He has too many thoughts running through his head about being with Cameron. His own mother warned him about thinking too much, but in House's mind it is an asset. By thinking all the time about different scenarios, he's ready with anything that is thrown at him, including Cameron, figuratively speaking.

He's already checked to see if he is ready again – to his surprise he's got half a hard-on, which in his book is close enough. There's always room to grow, isn't there?

House rolls over and grabs his bottle of vicodin, swallows two and rolls back over facing Cameron before he scoots down on the bed, pulling the blanket down with him as he goes to expose her crotch. He loves a little hair in the 'v' of a woman's crotch, which adds extra friction while he's penetrating a woman, but she is clean shaven. That in itself is a good thing, too, because the hair from a man's own crotch adds friction and a 'wow-holy shit' factor for her. Facial hair on a man is good, too, and that's exactly what House has in mind.

He gently bends left leg, trying hard not to wake her, making a face which expresses anxiousness and fret. He bends down and nozzles his bearded chin down once against her crotch and looks up at her to see if she reacts. She moans softly but remains asleep. He then lies on his stomach, his feet dangling over the mattress, supports himself on his elbows and prepares to spend the next ten minutes making the woman scream.

With his long arms, his hands right in front of his face, he gingerly spreads the skin hiding the clit and pushes himself forward a little. He sticks out his tongue and flicks the tip of her clit, then licks the space between her vagina and clit, pressing down when he reaches her clit and runs his tongue over it.

"Hmmm…Howww…wha'…ohhhh" she moans but isn't fully awake yet.

House grins now that's she's awake, and presses on with his 'make Cameron scream' mission. With little pressure, he keeps flicking her clit lightly, watching her expressions so as to know when he's hit a good spot. With the tip of his tongue he runs it all around the clit, and every here and there would press a little, then watch her reaction.

When he hits a nerve on the right side, she screams and reaches for his head, rubbing her finger on his temple.

"Hmmm…har…harder…"

House settles in and continues to work on that area, his hands resting on the inside of her upper thighs. He can feel her press his head harder so as to add more pressure, but he isn't ready for her to cum yet.

He pulls back and she gasps in regret, pushing her hips down begging for more.

"No, Cameron."

"Wha'? Jack ass," she whispers, her breath coming hard and fast.

"There you go with the name calling again, and I was doing you a favor."

"A favor my ass! What do you think we do with toys….oooooohhhhhhh," Cameron moans. She arches her back and throws her head back into the pillow.

House shuts her up the only way he knows how at the moment – he dives onto her clit and sucks it, his upper teeth pressing against the top of the now-hard clit. With the top of his tongue he massages it, looking up to watch her expression again. Her mouth is hanging open, her eyes are closed, and she put her left hand on the bar of the head board.

He's loving this right now – he has her right where he wants her. But he's not going to make her cum; that's saved for what he really wants to do with her. He continues to suck on her clit, hearing her beg for more, moaning louder and louder.

He slips his middle finger into her pussy and searches for her g-spot again, only planning to rub it a few times until just before she cums. And with the now urgent 'fuck me now' look she has, he knows he's doesn't have much longer for that.

He feels his dick get harder and has to raise his hips a bit so as not to break it. No man wants to break his lifeline to the most fan-tabulous experience a man can ever have. Aside from House being power hungry, he _loves _the power he has over women, doing what he does best.

Cameron's hips start to sway as his finger flicks her g-spot, her stomach twinging as the waves of ecstasy shoot through her body. House glances up at her and she's moaning non-stop now. As a matter of fact, she's actually whining, or crying, literally. It's a high-pitched whine that sends his dick into a shudder, and he's ready to go in for the kill.

He removes his finger and pushes himself up, running his tongue and kissing her skin as he does so; spending a little extra time sucking her erect nipple. He kisses her neck, which is easy because her head is tilted back, facing the headboard. She still moans, especially when she feels his dick brush against her inner thigh.

Putting most of his weight on the left side of his body so as not to put pressure on his bad leg (fuck his bad leg! There sure isn't any pain now!), he pushes her right leg toward him and slides his hips in between her legs. With his right hand he pushes her left leg out to get into a good position. He keeps all of his weight on his left leg, her right leg on the other side, and places his right leg over her left.

"Oh, god….fuck me, House!"

That's all he needs to hear. After he puts a condom on he slides his dick into her wet, hot pussy and watches her as her mouth drops open again and she picks up her head. He leans down and kisses her passionately, their breathing fast and hungrily gnawing at the others' lips.

He pulls out just a bit, and with her moans of protest he pushes himself back in her, as far as he can go. House feels himself shutter inside her; his body growing slightly weak but terribly excited. He starts to fuck her, his hips meeting hers, his eyes closed to maximize the sensation. He holds himself up with his arms beside her and fucks her harder, moans coming from his own mouth.

Cameron undulates her hips at his grinding and starts to whine-cry, making House fuck her harder. His hard dick, so moist from her juices, feels as if it's on fire, but he sure as shit doesn't stop. She picks up her right leg and wraps it around his waist, her foot brushing against his ass, pushing in as best as she can.

He feels his own orgasm coming, but he tries to hold back waiting for her to cum first, only then would he. House grinds his own hips against hers, fucking her hard, reveling in the sounds of him pounding inside her.

"Ohh…god…yess….shiiiiit…oh fuck…" she moans, her hand on his chest, looking into his face, not wanting it to ever end.

House leans in and buries his face in her neck, his hot breath flowing over her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. He slows down his penetration to calm her down, keeping his dick in her for about ten seconds, feeling her muscles tighten around his dick. He starts to fuck her again as he pushes himself up to look into her face so he can see her as she cums.

"Cam…you feel soooo goooood…I could do this alllll night…hmmm."

She looks him in the eyes and says, "I'mm…gonnna…oohhh, ooohhh…"

House feels her muscles relax around his dick, then tighten again. She does that a few times as she throws her head back, her arms stiffen, her body shakes and she screams one more time. House feels her juices explode out of her, and can't hold back himself. He lets off his load, moaning loudly, the two in unison, not taking his dick out of her until she finishes with her orgasm.

House lies down on top of her, still inside her, and whispers in her ear, "There, you see…" and kisses her on the neck, her face burrowing against his stubbly beard, and sighs heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"Hmm…wow…oh, I see what?"

"That I _am_ that good," he says sheepishly. He finally, slowly, pulls himself out of her, throws the condom in the trash by the bed and collapses next to her, trying to catch his own breath.

"Oh, yeah, so, we came at the same time, big deal," she answers nonchalantly, but only to tease him. She rolls over and wraps her arm around his waist, puts her head on his chest and throws her right leg over his, holding him tight.

"Big…big DEAL…????"

Cameron busts out laughing, and he can't help but laugh with her.

"I'm impressed," she says, brushing her face out of her hair.

"You should be," he snickers.

"Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you be going back to work?"

"No."

"I think you should. If the Bobsy Twins know you didn't come back they'd know something was up."

"Oh, you throwing me out?" she asks, looking at him a little hurt.

"No, I never said you couldn't come back. Just make sure you put the key back over the door. You can use it anytime you'd like."

She smiles at him and he smiles back, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"CAMERON! Where the hell have you been? You've been there for three hours!" Foreman and Chase scream at her.

She's wearing a smile on her face – the 'just fucked look.'

"Okay, so where's our money?"

"You didn't win."

The boys look at her confused. "Huh?"

"I didn't win, either."

Again, same dopey expression.

Cameron smiles, sways a little, flicks her hair back off of her shoulder, smelling his scent on her and says, "He doesn't wear either."


	9. CHAPTER 2 PART One

**CHAPTER TWO – Part One**

It's 3:30a.m., and House is lying in bed, sleeping soundly, again. His body is spent, his mind exhausted, his will regarding Cameron evaporated.

He lay in bed after Cameron left thinking of what they'd just done. A grin escaped his lips as he thought of her touch, touching her, her fingers exploring every inch of him; her mouth encased around his erect penis; his lips exploring her pussy. He was surprised at himself, though he fell asleep before the answer to come to him as to _why _he was surprised.

Water hisses as it escapes its captor and flows into the white ceramic tub, soft pings of water echoing out into the hall. A few minutes have passed and the sound is undetected by House. He stirs in his sleep, thinking it is part of a forgotten dream, but when he opens his eyes he sees light emanating through the hall, casting a light shadow into the few steps into his bedroom.

The sound of the running water hits him full force, and he at first is startled. But then he hears soft, feminine humming coming from the bathroom. He smiles, knowing it could only be one person. He sits up, his feet dangling over the bed and runs his fingers through his hair. He looks down and sees he's wearing his boxers; he must have put them on when he went to the bathroom right after she left. He doesn't remember. He shrugs his shoulders. It doesn't really matter.

He reaches for his vicodin and downs two; his leg hurts tremendously from the excursion of the few hours' romp of sex. He grabs his cane and scoots toward the bathroom, feeling the need to pee becoming more urgent with each step.

When he approaches the door it's half open, and steam is flowing out in angry curls. He pushes the door in and grins when he hears her humming, "You Can't Always Get What You Want." The shower curtain is fully drawn and he turns his back to it, does his business in the toilet and grins wickedly.

House is a cunning, manipulative, evil bastard. He leans forward and flushes the toilet, turns to face the curtain and waits.

"AAAAAAHHHH! What the…fuck! HOUSE!" she screams.

He laughs, trying to muffle the laughter from her ears but he doesn't succeed. She pulls the curtain open to expose just her face and it is an ugly face, indeed.

"House! That was just plain nasty!"

House tries to control his open smile and shakes his head. "I hope that's not new news to you!" And he breaks out into another fit of laugh.

"You're a jerk!" she says and closes the curtain again, letting the water run down her neck and chest, her back against the side that House is closest to. He doesn't see her but she turns up the heat of the water until it is hot again.

"Hey!" House replies, taking a few steps towards the tub. "Is that any way to talk to your boss?!" He doesn't dare take a peek, although it is taking all of his willpower not to.

"Yes, it is!" she hollers back, a small smile erupts from one corner of her mouth as she takes the soap and continues to run it over her breasts and shoulders. "Now that you've had me, I can call you anything I want to."

"Now…now that I've had you? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I gave myself to you, so now I own you!"

"You…you _what?_" Of course, House isn't pissed. He's enjoying this little game of hers. "Okay, fine. But when do _I_ own _you_?"

"Hmmm, let me get back to you on that. Remember, you can't always get what you want!"

House can't take it any longer. He reaches up and pulls back the curtain and watches her – she can't see him – as she runs the bar of soap over her shoulders, the sudsy cream falling ever so seductively down her back to her ass.

"But do you know what I want right now?" he asks sheepishly, feeling his dick twinge a little against the fabric of the boxers.

She jumps a little and whirls herself around, no shame or embarrassment whatsoever. "Yeah, I know what you want, but I'm busy."

"Cam, look up."

"Huh?" She turns around and sees the shower head then turns back to look at him. "Yeah, it's called a shower head, moron. God, didn't you go to college?"

"Yes, Ms. Smart Ass – and a cute ass I might add – but notice anything _unusual_ about it?"

She looks at it again. Her eyes trace the metal tube that runs from the shower head to the spicket. It is a portal shower head. She grins a little, quickly hides it then turns to him.

"Yeah, and…what am I supposed to do with it?" But Cameron knows. She's done it many times before on many lonely nights, but she wants House to say it. She loves getting him all riled up.

He runs his eyes up and down her body. "There's a certain spray on there that I hear feels really good against a woman's clit."

"Oh, really. Nah, I'm not in the mood."

"Liar. Come on, let me watch."

"What? No way! I just needed a shower. You can join me if you'd like," she says sexily.

"Nope. I'm not in the mood," he mocks, keeping his eyes on the suds that are slowly dripping down her wet body.

"Loser," she says as she grabs the curtain and pulls it closed.

House shakes his head and grins. He steps back to the toilet, lowers the lid and sits down, silent. He waits a few seconds before he hears the shower head move, the water sending out different echoes off the tile; the spray changes to the steady flow – he knows the sound very well – and grins when he hears a soft moan from behind the curtain.

He stands and pushes back the curtain, and his grin grows wider. Cameron has her back pressed against the tile, her ass jets out a little, her right leg propped up on the other side, the shower head aimed right at her clit.

"Niiiiiice," House mutters, his eyes glued to Cameron's, as she, too, is looking back at him.

House leans his shoulder against the wall, tilts his head and watches Cameron, his penis growing a half an inch every two seconds.

She aims the hard flow of the now-cool water to her clit, leans her head back and lets the feelings overcome her. She bites her bottom lip as she moves her hips to the left, the right; undulating her hips for maximum cover of her clit. Her whimpers become louder the longer it presses against her clit. Her breathing becomes shallow and rapid, her chest rising up and down as waves of ecstasy surge through her body; starting from her pussy to her thighs to her legs, eventually to her toes.

"Say my name," House orders. "I want to hear my name when you cum."

"Hmmmph…haven't you…ooohhh…already heard…oh, shiiiiiit…"

Cameron's hips grind back and forth against the jet and House watches everything. He reaches down and cups his dick in his hand under the boxers, slowly running it up and down his hard, erect shaft. He sees her knees buckles, her nipples hard and so suckable. He loses all his self control.

He pulls his boxers down to his feet, steps out of them, and steps into the tub. She's still moaning softly, becoming ever so louder the closer she gets to orgasm. He stands next to her, close, but not touching her.

She bounces up and down; her moaning is wild, savage. He leans in and hungrily grasps onto her left nipple, sucking the areola softly at first, but harder as he feels her shiver. His other hand cups her right breast, pinching the nipple with his thumb and forefinger, becoming more erect against the pressure.

"Ohh…Howw…don't…stop…" she moans.

He presses his hot mouth harder around her nipple, the tip of his tongue just touching the very tip. He feels goose bumps erupt on her right breast, and he feels she's losing all control.

"Come on, Cam, let it go," he whispers in her ear.

She's fucking the shower head like it's House inside of her, her pussy walls expand, begging for House's hot cock inside her. Just that thought, and the fact that House is teasing her right breast with his teeth now, the orgasm erupts from within her. She buries her face in House's neck, biting him gently on his shoulder, stops moving her hips and lets the orgasm shoot through her.

Cameron's hot breath on his shoulder sends House into his own little world. She screams into his neck, the orgasm coming to an end.

"Ooohhh, my…"

She takes the shower head away from her clit, slowly turns and replaces it back in its holder, water once again spraying down on her. House steps up behind her, his hard dick pressed against her back. She reaches her right arm back and turns her head, leaning her back to get a look of his face.

House leans down and takes her mouth to hers, kissing her softly, enjoying the feel of her lips against his. He feels her tongue trace his bottom lip as he moves his hands up to cup her breasts, pressing her even closer to him. His tongue plunges into hers and she takes it, searching and yearning.

House suddenly breaks their kiss and leans his head back, the water spraying onto his chest.

"Let's switch," he says, his breath raspy.

She carefully steps beside him, he turning his body to keep it facing her. He takes her shoulders and turns her around, once again her back against him. He puts his huge right hand between her shoulders and pushes her down a little, and she gets the hint.

Cameron kicks her ass out, puts her left foot on the edge of the tub, eagerly anticipating his cock to find its way home. And she is not disappointed.

She throws her hands against the tile of the shower and braces herself. She grunts in the back of her throat when she feels his thick, hot dick enter her. House places his hands on either side of her hips then pulls and pushes her against him, his dick sliding in and out of her.

"Caaam…you're soo…uuuggh…hawt," House groans.

His dick is pulsing inside of her and she's so wet, so hot…she feels so good to him. He closes his eyes and feels his orgasm build within him. By now, Cameron is meeting his thrusts, moaning every time his dick reaches the very end of her pussy.

He releases his grip on her hips and moves his hands to her breasts, cupping them tightly.

"Ohh…ooohhhh"

Suddenly, she keeps her hips presses against his hips as her orgasm courses through her, tightening her muscles around his thick shaft.

"Caammm…don't let…go"

Feeling Cameron's orgasm through his dick inside her pussy, he pulls out quickly and shoots his load on her back, letting the water wash it away. She cums full force just a second behind him.

He leans in against her, pressing his chest against her back, still keeping a grip on her breasts. She doesn't move; her breathing still heavy but feeling his heart beat against her back slows it.

Cameron takes her leg off the edge of the tub, pushes up for House to stand and turns to face him. She wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him close, letting water fall into her hands and using it to move her hands over his back.

"Uh, I don't think you finished your shower," House teases.

"Well, why don't you finish it for me?"

House grins at her and she grins back, their lips meeting one last time before he obliges and slowly washes her, as she does to him.

"Hey, House?" Cameron says as she steps out of the tub and reaches for the towel.

"Yeah?"

"You know I _can_ get what I want," she says seductively.

"Yeah, because if you try sometimes, you'll find, you'll get what you need."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OKAY, NOT TO SOUND CONCEITED, BUT I AM ABSOLUTELY THRILLED WITH THE LAST PART OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I don't know if it's been used, but, there it is:o)


	10. CHAPTER 2 PART Two

_**Here's a nice long one……….uh, chapter I mean. hehehehhee**_

**CHAPTER TWO – Part Two**

A few minutes later, House and Cameron are lying in bed together, snuggled under the blanket, their eyes closed; their arms around the other in heavenly bliss. The smell of freshly cleaned skin envelops their noses, along with just a hint of Cameron's juices still left on her.

"House, you know we can't let this keep happening."

"Huh?" he answers, turning his head to look at her, but his eyes are still closed. "You were the one that snuck in and used my shower."

"You said I could. Besides, after what we did earlier, I desperately needed a shower."

"Yeah, whatever," he laughs, hugging her tighter. "You know, I could get very used to this."

"Well, don't," she answers.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" he asks impatiently, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Because I could get very used to this, too."

House laughs under his breath, sending her head up slightly. "You do know you have about 17 more orgasms coming your way, don't-cha?"

"No, 15."

"Oh, _really_?"

"I had two more at work," she giggles.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

At that, House's eyes fly open and he looks at her. "Tell me, tell me," he whines.

"No, I'm tired and I need to sleep."

This time House can't keep his yawn hidden and he lets out a big, loud one. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Whatever," she retorts. She leans up and gently kisses his cheek, keeping it against his flushed skin longer than a normal peck on the cheek. "Now go to sleep."

"Don't wanna! I need a bedtime story!"

"Go to sleep," she repeats.

"Bu', I don't…" He lets out another loud yawn. "…want to sleep."

She rubs her thumb through the hair on his chest. "Go to sleep," she says, ending in her own yawn.

She feels his breathing become slower and more shallow, knowing he's about to fall asleep.

House groans from his throat. "…n't wanna..sl…"

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

Cameron is lying in House's bed, sleep slowly escaping her and she reaches out for House, but he's not there. She throws her head up, her eyes fly open and searches the room for him. Suddenly, she hears music coming from the living room – a piano. She grins and slowly sits up. She groans as she kicks her feet over the side of the bed; the pain, a good pain, from their few hours of sex had caught up with her.

She sees a t-shirt lying on the floor and figures it'll fit her. She stands, sorely walks over, picks it up, puts it on and heads into the living room. She stands at the doorway, leans against it, and watches him play. His hands are hidden by the music sheet stand so she takes a few more steps into the room.

House finally sees her, looks up at her with only his eyes and smiles at her, not missing one chord of the tune he's playing. "You look good in that."

She bravely takes a few more steps to him and stands next to him, watching his fingers gracefully glide over the black and white keys. "Thanks, I just bought it yesterday. What are you playing?"

"Something I wrote when I was a kid."

She nods her head and sits down on the bench beside him. She is enthralled at watching his fingers magically moving across the keys, something very familiar and exciting builds up within her; she never knew how turned on she'd be watching someone play.

She watches his face now, zeal plastered on his face; his eyes squinting at particularly difficult notes, or notes he's trying to remember. She brushes her left foot against the back of his shin, and he misses just a half beat before he picks it up again.

"Nice try," he says then continues playing.

"What?" she says, feigning stupidity.

"You can't get me to stop playing."

"I'm not trying to. But I have to admit it's a real turn on."

Again, he misses another half beat and shakes his head. "Would you _stop_. I'm almost done."

"Fine."

But she's not done with him yet. She presses her breasts against his forearm and leans into him, brushing her nose against his ear. He tilts his head a little, wanting more, but quickly brings his head back and continues to play. She opens her mouth slightly and flicks her tongue against his earlobe, and this time he misses the note altogether.

"Damnit, woman!" he screams then picks up where he left off.

"What? I didn't do anything."

She purposefully breathes heavily against his ear and she sees him shiver slightly. She rubs her nose against the tip of his ear and traces the edge of his ear to the lobe with her tongue. With her right hand she reaches down for his crotch, and gets a firm grip on his dick, which, to her delight, is standing at half-mast.

"You can't be concentrating all that well if you've gone a boner." She slips her middle finger through the fabric of his boxers and runs it through his pubic hair.

Again, he hits a very sour note and quits playing for a split second, trying to get his thoughts together.

"You can't get me to stop playing," he challenges her.

"Oh, _really_? Care to make a bet?"

"Uh, no."

"Chicken," she retorts, his fingers still gliding over the keys, his eyes closed to keep his thoughts together.

"How much weight can this baby take?" Cameron asks as she pats the piano.

He waits a second until he hits a few notes then turns to look at her. "Why?"

"Because – I want to know."

"Hmmm, the last time a hooker was up there she was…hmmm, 120lbs. Why?"

"You ask too many questions."

Cameron slinked off the bench, watching House the whole time, waiting for him to open his eyes. It doesn't matter, though; she already knows he's hard so she's halfway there, anyway. She looks around the room and sees a small stool in the kitchen. She turns and walks away; still listening to the beautiful music he is still pumping out.

"What are you doing?" House hollers out to her, his face contorting again at a tricky note.

"You'll find out."

She comes out a second later carrying the stool and places it next to the piano, in the curve of its body. He's been watching her since she came out with the stool, and watches as she steps on the stool and hoists herself up, scooting down close to the keyboard, and House.

He grins at her sheepishly and says, "Honey, you can do _anything_ you want but I will _not _stop playing!"

He closes his eyes again, thinking that will stop any urge to lose concentration, but he feels the piano shake a little and he's dying to know where she is, but he won't give her the pleasure. Oh, no, not House. He has to have the upper hand in _everything_ he does, hard dick or not.

He feels it move again but the abruptly stops. His fingers elegantly move across the keys and he is so close to the need to see what's she's doing, but he won't open his eyes.

"House…" she whispers, teasing him. "Wanna know what I'm doing?"

"Nope."

"You'll _like _it, I promise."

"Nope, I'm gonna sit here and play, then I might start over and play again."

"Okay, have it your way."

House listens carefully, figuring he'll know what she's doing by the sound, but there isn't any, yet. He plays a few more chords when he thinks he hears a soft moan. He feels his dick pulsate under the boxers but he doesn't stop, nor does he open his eyes.

"House…I'm playing with my…hmmmm…clit."

House hits a sour note. "Shit! Knock it off!"

"No, I won't. I'm gonna lay on this…ohhhh…piano until you stop…gggghhhh…playing."

He smells something savage, sweet and sour, invigorating, and he finally caves. He opens his eyes and spread eagle in front of him is Cameron, her legs bent, leaning a little on her side and her finger is hungrily playing with her clit, looking House directly in his eyes. But House holds on and doesn't stop, although he paused for a split second again.

"Am I gonna cum before you stop playing? Do you want to see me spill my juices right in your face?" She's looking at him like a she-devil now, and she knows it's only a matter of time.

"Uh…I'm not…uh…stopping."

"What if I stick a finger (she slides her finger down and sticks in into her moist pussy)…" She moans under her breath. "Pretending it's your hot, hard dick fucking…hmmm….me? Is that what you want?"

With Cameron's left finger in her pussy, she lies on her back fully on the piano and plays with her clit with the pad of her finger, sending her in fits of moans, grunts, and every other sound imaginable. She hears him playing, but doesn't really care; having her pussy right in House's face as she's getting herself off was exciting as hell to her.

She grinds her ass against the wood of the piano and screams his name, taunting him to stop playing. Just as she's about to cum, House stops playing. No more than three seconds pass before he stands, pushes her hands away from her pussy, pulls his boxers down and grabs her by her hips.

"Damn, Cameron! Do you know how hard you made me just now? Think that was the quickest I've ever got a hard on."

"No…let me feel it," she mumbles, not looking at him but tilting her head back, anticipating his dick entering her.

He leans as far as he can against the keys, looking for the best position. When he finds it he pulls her down by her hips, rests her feet on a few keys that sing throughout the room. He doesn't have to raise himself up, he just needs to put most of his weight on his left leg.

"Do you want to make love to me like you do the piano?"

"Yes," he mumbles.

He looks down at their bodies about to meet and holds Cameron's ass under his big, warm hand.

"God…I need you NOW!"

Ok, House has finally lost it. He pulls the rest of her down toward him, making sure she's somewhat comfortable. He pushes his hips forward and lets her pussy come to him. He watches his dick disappear inside her and groans, throwing his head back with glee.

"Damn…you are sooo wet. Hmm…I like it."

Cameron repositions her feet and more chords ring out. He slowly thrusts his dick inside her, holds it a moment then pulls back out, keeping just his head inside her. He thrusts back in, this time deeper, met with moans from Cameron. He doesn't want to fuck her too hard, considering the position she's in, but he definitely wants her to cum.

He continues thrusting inside her, watching her chest rise and fall from her heavy breathing and can tell by the expression on her face she's about to cum. He starts to fuck her harder, groaning at feeling her muscles tighten around his dick.

"Oh…jesus…shiit…" he moans, and she moans along with him.

He's still got a grip of her hips and uses that to control her moving in and out, their sweat and juices sending sounds and smells to their nostrils that make them more excited.

"Haaarrr…harder…oh, fuck…"

He only thrusts twice more when he feels her legs wrap around his waist and pulls him closer to her. Her legs stiffen, her back arches and she lets a cry he's never heard from her before. It is so shocking, yet so…primeval.

"You like that?" House says, the words out of his mouth sounds so strange to him. "Because I can keep fucking you until I feel your juices drip from my…ohhhh…dick."

"Yes…oh…don't…sttttt"

Right then, he feels her push her pussy walls to force him out, but he pushes himself closer to her and lets her cum with his dick still in her; he'd always pull out. But now, she's cum before he did, but watching her body shake and tense under him, the site alone sends him into his own orgasm.

He grunts a few times then pulls out of her right before he shoots his load, and thankfully it reaches her stomach. She moans at feeling his hot semen shoot onto her skin. He almost collapses onto the bench as he tries to control his breathing.

Still able to see her, Cameron reaches down and runs her finger over a patch and brings it to her mouth, licks it with the tip of her tongue, sticks it inside her mouth until it's clean. She's looking at House and not breaking eye contact at all while she's giving him a show.

When both of their breathing has slowed somewhat, Cameron sits up, puts her feet on either side of his hips and puts her hands on the edge of the piano, slowly teasing him as she comes down. She finally stands, bends over, and gives him a small kiss before she saunters off to the bathroom to clean off.

"House?!" she hollers.

"What?!" he screams back at her.

"I made you stop playing!"

A loud giggle erupts from her and for an instant House is angry, but he's not. He can't be. Not after what he's just witnessed.

But it's okay. House will get Cameron back. He already has a plan. And he thinks he'll spring it on her tonight.


	11. CHAPTER 2 PART Three

_**Thanks for the reviews. They made me laugh. Might I suggest one chapter at a time? Lol**_

_**Oh, and as far as the 15 orgasms to come hehehehe …I'm not even counting, and at this point, I don't think Cam is either! Rofl**_

_**I'm hungry in this one – can you tell? lol**_

_**Sorry, ladies! There is no way I"D survive writing 84 chapters! Lol I mean, wouldn't all that sex with House get boring??? I mean … thoughts are drifting….mind thinking of House… must find reality…. ---she's lost**_

**CHAPTER TWO – Part 3**

"God, I'm hungry! It's only 9:30 and I'm famished," Cameron says as she walks into the living room from the bathroom after she's cleaned herself off.

"Yeah, sex'll do that," House snickers. He's sitting on the couch now and watches her approach him; he notices her staggering steps and the way she's holding her hips, as if every step is painful for her. She smiles back at him as she sits down beside him.

She's wearing his t-shirt but she's put on her blue jeans. Still, he thinks she's sexy as hell in it. She leans in, puts her right arm around his neck to his shoulder and kisses him – soft, slow, seductively. She's biting his lower lip and he almost pulls away, but realizes the grip she has on him now with her teeth and if he did it'd rip right off. His top lip is meeting hers, and it was the first real 'sweet' kiss they've shared the past 24 hours.

"I'm still hungry," says as she pulls back and puts her head on the couch cushion.

"How in the _hell _can you still be horny after we've fucked every other hour on the hour…"

"House! I said hungry, not horny."

"I know what you said." He leans his own head back against the cushion and closes his eyes. "Are you trying to give me a coronary?"

"Hey, when it's your time, wouldn't you want your last minutes to be inside a woman?"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes fly open and she turns to look at him.

"I said I wouldn't want my last few minutes to be inside a woman."

"Yeah, House. I heard you. But you are still a liar."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me to have make-up sex? Because, let me tell you, sex is guaranteed no matter _what _you do."

"You're a pig," she says as she stands up.

"Didn't you say I was more of a jack ass? And where are you going?"

"I'm going to get food," she answers as she reaches for her purse. She is too far from House to grab her, so he relents and lets her go.

"Fine. I'm going back to bed."

"Fine. See you when I get back."

An hour later, Cameron has just put the food in the refrigerator, cabinet, wherever it belongs and heads to the bedroom. Being out for only an hour made her extremely tired, and she still hasn't eaten anything. But right now, the most dire thing she needs is sleep.

She smiles when she sees him sleeping, on his side in a fetal position, his hands up to his chin and the blanket barely covering his shoulders. She looks around for his bottle of vicodin, finds it then gets a glass of water and sets them both on the nightstand. She wearily takes off her jeans but leaves the t-shirt on and slips under the covers beside him, her back to his back.

"Angelina, is that you?" He laughed when he said that and the bed shook a little.

"Yes, but Brad's here so go to sleep," she answers with a smile on her face.

Before she can count to three, she's asleep, and they both sleep for the next four hours.

When Cameron wakes up this time, she feels House's warm chest against her upper back; his sleep-erect penis poking her in the small of her back; his head glowering above her in a protective stance; his legs bent back and her ass pressed right above his waist. His arms are wrapped around her, his hand right under her chin.

_This is much better than waking up alone _she thinks to herself.

Suddenly she hears House's stomach grumble, and with her right hand she tries to lift his arm so she can scoot out from under him and prepare them something to eat. When she tries the first time, his arm is at first limp but then strength grew in it. She tries again, this time more forcefully, and practically has to jump out of bed to be free of him.

"Awww…I was cold," he mumbles.

"Sorry, but we need to eat something. Man cannot live on sex and sleep alone," she tells him.

"True that," he replies; his voice deep and raspy and damn appealing to her to jump back into bed with him. "It's more like sex, sleep and vicodin." He finally opens his eyes and looks at her. "What time is it? Oh, and Scotch."

"Almost 2:30. Your vicodin's on the nightstand with water; I left that for you before I crashed. And I'm fixing chicken – you like stuffing or mashed potatoes? And don't forget your damned Monster Trucks."

He closes his eyes, straightens his body and gives a long yawn, screaming at the conclusion. Cameron can't help but notice the blanket rises about four or five inches than the rest of his body and she grins mischievously. "OH, shit! We're late for work!"

"House, it's Saturday."

"Oh. Okay, then both. And don't forget General Hospital."

"Ah, of course. Okay, corn or green beans?"

"Damn, woman! How much food did you buy?" he asks, the urgent need to pee overtaking him. He looks around for his cane as he slowly sits up.

Cameron sees it against the wall and nightstand and goes to get it for him. She hands it to him, purposefully keeping her distance from her groping hands. "Corn or green beans? Oh, and Elvis, too. You gotta have Elvis."

"Damn skippy. Corn. And sex."

She shakes her head, rolls her eyes and turns to walk out, hearing him behind her grunting at the pain. She thinks of stopping to help him, but she knows if he needs help he'll ask for it.

A few minutes later, House is sitting at the kitchen island watching Cameron prepare the chicken, sipping his coffee and trying to wake up. After a few minutes of no talking between them, boredom sets in and he stands, walks to the refrigerator and gawks at the full appliance.

"Strawberries, Bing cherries, whipped cream, pudding, cantaloupe…Cameron?" She doesn't stop pounding the chicken for the filets but answers him. "Have I died and gone to heaven?"

She looks up at him genuinely startled. "Huh? No, why? What are you talking about?"

"Your selection of foods here. I can think of 100 different things to do with the strawberries and cream, 40 with the cherries, the pudding at least 12, but the cantaloupe…what's that for?"

"Breakfast in the morning. And the 'play toys' you mentioned are for the black forest cake for desert."

"Oh, Allison Cameron, I think I love you!"

House froze at his choice of words. _Take 'em back…take 'em back…_

"Oh, don't worry. You only love me for my body and food. I can live with that."

_Shwwwoooo, crisis averted_

But, what House doesn't know, is that she bought just a _little _extra to use…yep, you guys it…as sex toys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC!!!


	12. CHAPTER 2 PART Four

**LET THE FOOD FIGHT COMMENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER TWO – Part 4**

"Girl, that was great!" House compliments Cameron as he sets the plate on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Of course it was," she replies with a laugh. "Am I a better cook than Wilson?" she asks as she takes her last bite of the corn.

"Hmmm…let me think…I'm not sure, but I know you're better in bed than he is."

Cameron's mouth shoots open, and if it was possible to have a cow, she literally would have had a cow.

House bursts out laughing, so hard in fact that he has to hold his stomach. "OH MY GOD! You are soooo gullible."

"That's not funny!" she screams back, very serious. She knows she'll get him back later that night, so it's all good.

She stands holding her plate and puts her hand out for his, glaring at him, then he hands his plate to her. Before she realizes it, House lifts his right left quick enough to Cameron's left, and pushes in his right leg, trapping her right above her knees, holding her tight.

"House, let me go," she demands.

"Nope!"

"Excuse me? Come on, I'm still a tired and not in the mood…"

House leans forward and takes hold of her waist, pulling her close to him, making her hold the plates above his head. She struggles against his legs and almost drops the plates on top of his head so she stops fighting his grip.

"If you don't let go of me I'm going to drop these on your head," she warns.

House doesn't say a word. He slips his hands up from her waist, lifting the shirt up and over his hands, resulting in his hands touching her soft skin. She smiles down at him but then grows serious. His hands keep rising to the sides of her breasts, her belly exposed, and he skirts the sensitive skin under breasts as a teaser.

"House, I'll make a deal with you: you let me go, we'll have dessert then go to bed. You can have me all to your…"

She softly moans under her breath as she feels his warm lips brush against the area right above her belly button while his hands move to cup her breasts; his huge hands holding firmly onto both. He's gently pinching her nipples with his forefingers and thumbs, looking up at her with a sinful expression, as her nipples grow between them.

He kisses several different areas on her stomach as his hands move down to the waistband of his pair of sweats he let her wear; she's closed her eyes but is only giving him a few minutes to let him have his way. He glides his thumbs underneath the material and swiftly pulls them down over her hips and down to her knees. Luckily, she's still wearing her panties, which of course makes House frown.

"Okay, are you happy now? Let me go."

"Fine, you may go."

"Oh, thank you kind Master," she mocks as she shoots him a look, waiting for him to release his grip.

He grins at her and says, "Kinky…" House finally brings his legs down and she walks towards the kitchen, the sweats remaining on the floor in front of House.

"Shut up!"

"God, you're grouchy! I sure ain't giving you no more tonight!"

Just as she reaches the doorway, she turns and says, "You couldn't _handle _not getting anymore from me tonight."

"That's mighty confident of you to say, there, Cameron." But he knows she is right.

She disappears out of view and starts to make noise putting the dishes away.

There is a beautiful woman parading around in his kitchen with his t-shirt on, wearing only silky lace panties, and no one to watch her.

_Such a shame. I shall have to remedy this situation, now won't I?_

But he needs his vicodin first but can't find them. "Cam, where did you put my happy pills?"

"They're on the piano."

"'Kay."

After he takes the pills, he walks toward the kitchen – thumping with his cane louder than he has to to forewarn her – but doesn't see her right away.

"Cam…"

FWOP!

Suddenly House feels a cold, creamy blob of something hit his neck right in the groove that meets with his shoulder. He turns around and looks at her; she's trying to control her laughter as she's holding a spoon with white cream on it in the 'just launched' position, but doesn't dare move.

"Oh, you _sooo_ did _not_ just do that!"

"Uh, yeah, I _sooo_ just _did_! You deserved that!"

House looks on the island in the middle of the room and sees the black forest cake, a can of opened Reddi-Whip, small bowl of chocolate pudding, a bowl of cherries and two plates that are within reach. He turns back to look at Cameron, holding his arm back to shield it from her.

"And how do you think I should punish you for what you just did?"

She frowns and says, "Since when have I become your submissive?!"

"Since you stole my key and woke me up."

"Thanks for telling…AAAHHHH!" she screams as she rubs her collarbone and grabs the single wet, chocolate-covered cherry that he just threw at her. "Oh, you _sooo_ did _not_ just do that!" she says, copying what he said a second ago.

"Uh, yeah, I _sooo_ just…OH, GOD!" Cameron has returned the shot with a handful of pudding that she was holding in her right hand, hidden from his sight. The pudding ended up right at the enclave of his chest, and slowly slipping down to the collar of his t-shirt. "Damnit! I just got this t-shirt."

"Oh, pudding isn't going to hurt it!"

House pulls his shirt off and places in on the counter then turns his attention back to Cameron. He leans back against the island, both hands behind his back this time.

"What are you…"

Suddenly, there is a barrage of cherries and chocolate pudding being bombed at Cameron, which prompts Cameron to return them with globs of pudding. They are both laughing by now, and they are both enjoying their food fight. With each throw she advances in his direction, but he is too busy turning back and forth getting food from the table that he hasn't noticed.

By the time Cameron reaches within two feet of House, her t-shirt is drenched from the cherries' juice, exposing her now-erect nipples through the material, and thick layers of pudding are threatening to fall down off its target. House, on the other hand, has pudding all over his chest, legs, face, even some in his hair.

When he finally realizes she's standing right in front of him, he hoists his last bit of pudding onto her neck, in the space right below her left ear. He then leans back against the island and puts his hands on it, behind him.

"Oooh, God that feels nasty."

"Need me to take care of it?"

"No! Not after what you did earlier I should…"

But Cameron ever does finish her sentence. House reaches out for her waist and pulls her to him, their bodies touching and the foods are squishing their protests. Her hands find their way to his hips. He leans down and hungrily licks and sucks the pudding off her neck; her head tilted for him to get the best vantage point. She closes her eyes and shivers run through her body, mainly from the ever-so-lightly nibbles that he takes from her skin with his teeth.

While he's eagerly continuing to lick the pudding from her ear and other areas around her neck, her hands move up his stomach and chest, using the pudding to massage it into his chest, making sure his nipples are fully covered. She flicks them a few times and House inhales deeply against her neck, making her return one to him.

House quickly and swiftly turns her around so that she's leaning against the island – the island is one that is secured to the tile floor – and checks to see if there is anything on the corner. When he sees there isn't, he puts all of his weight on his left leg, puts his hands on her waist and hoists her up onto the island effortlessly.

As she spreads her legs to invite him in, she puts her hands around his neck and he pushes his hips against her crotch; she moans when she feels his erect cock pressing heavily. Their lips meet enthusiastically; he presses himself harder her as he puts his arms around her, locking his fingers as they meet in the back.

Cameron moans deep within her throat as they both search for the others' lips, their tongues massaging the other and lips pressed between lips. House suddenly breaks their kiss and he takes a step back.

He grabs the hem of the t-shirt and lifts it over her arms and head, exposing her still erect nipples.

"Take off your panties," he demands.

Cameron doesn't argue. She pulls them down her waist and hips and lets them fall to the floor. House grins seductively at her as he watches.

"Good girl."

He walks around the island and removes the untouched cake and places it on the counter, placing the bowl of cherries, pudding and can of Redi-Whip.

"Lie back."

She frowns at him and says, "Are you sure…"

"Just _do_ it."

She looks at him for a split second, debating whether she's turned on by his assertiveness or not. She decides it won't hurt anything, so she leans back, her legs together dangling over the edge.

"Close your eyes."

"House…I can't…"

"Don't you trust me?"

"No."

He laughs. "Usually that would be a good thing, but just do it. And DON'T open them or I'll make you pay."

With the double threat, she turns her head towards the ceiling and closes her eyes. She doesn't hear him move, but hears the bowl rattle above her head. She's suddenly grown excited with anticipation of what he has in mind, although she thinks she already knows. Nonetheless, she smiles, whether from excitement or nervousness.

Suddenly, she feels a glob of pudding plop on her chest between her breasts. Then she feels an object, supposedly a cherry. House waits a moment before he takes the Redi-Whip, shakes it, sending chills through Cameron. She hears the 'swoosh' of the cream escape the can and she shutters when she feels it covering the space above her crotch, then feels more.

She moans softly and arches her back when she feels the cold cream cover one breast, then another.

"Houssse…"

"Shhh…"

House is done preparing his plate but doesn't start to eat yet. He notices there is pudding on her cheek, so he gently presses his hand against her face and with his thumb wipes some off, making sure to get it all. She turns her head toward him at his warm touch.

He takes his thumb and runs it over her bottom lip, gradually increasing the pressure. He sees her open her mouth, and he knows she wants it, but he's going to play with her for a while. When she's done darting her tongue in search of his finger, he unrepentantly slides it into her mouth, and she zealously takes it and immediately sucks the pudding off into her mouth.

House feels his cock spring in his pants, and he so desperately need to remove them, but he doesn't. Cameron tilts her head back as she sucks his finger and runs her tongue around it as if it were his dick in her mouth. The more she does it the more House is cringing inside, his guts feeling as if he stuck it in an electrical socket.

When he feels his finger is sufficiently clean, he takes it out and places a short, soft, sweet kiss on her lips as a reward. She smiles as he leans to his left, and he smiles, too. Without any noise of warning, he dives in and takes the cream and as much of her breast as he can. She screams loudly as she arches her back more; her feet sprang up into the air, her feet resting on the island now.

As House is sucking the cream off of her breast, he feels the cream from her left one pressing and smearing against his own, not that he cares. He suddenly gasps as he feels her left hand take a hold of his swollen, hidden cock, and he feels as if he'll explode right there.

By now, House is hurting – well, him actually, his dick is.

He quickly licks the rest of the cream off her breasts and swiftly moves to the end of the island. He smiles when he sees her legs bent and spread…so inviting! He stands between her feet and tears off his pants and underwear; his dick springs into the air at its release from confinement.

House bends down and dives into her pussy, hungrily licking the cream from her crotch, trying not to get any on his face, which he succeeds. Cameron is whining and moaning above him, and he's in seventh heaven at the moment. He loves the power he has over her.

He notices a little cream over her pussy, so he leans down and eagerly licks it off, making sure to run his tongue over her hard clit.

"Oooohhhh…moore…" she begs.

House will have none of that.

After he has sufficiently cleaned her up, he says not a word but grabs her hips, pulls her down so holds onto her ass so her pussy is at his dick level. He asks if she's comfortable, and she whines, "Shut up and fuck me!"

House smiles and fulfills her wish. He slides his hard dick into her and she gasps at the intensity of his dick in her; she doesn't think he's ever felt as big as he does now, and she moans in joyous thankfulness.

He slowly fucks her, watching her face as he does so, and gradually grinds into faster as her screaming and moaning and whining increases. When he gets to the point where he's fucking her so hard she has to hold on to the sides of the island, he closes his eyes and brings it home.

"Ooohhh…yesss…oh…" Cameron cries out, literally crying. She wraps her legs around his waist and pushes his ass in with her feet for deeper penetration.

House's own breath is laborious and shallow, and he keeps it up, even after she tightens her grip around his dick. House loves this position because he can keep his dick in her as she cums, even when she pushes. As their body meets and House himself has started to moan, she cries out she's going to cum, and just the words alone sends him into his own orgasm.

His body shakes, he gets weak in the knees but he doesn't stop; he only slows down a little. Cameron suddenly screams his name and cums, sending his juices down his shaft and around the pubic hair. He speeds it up just a bit before the full intensity of the orgasm overwhelms him.

He pushes his hips into her, not coming out for anything, and lets her finish her orgasm, and only then does Cameron open her eyes.

She's staring at House, his face contorted, his eyes closed, frown lines on his forehead as if he's concentrating on some Soduko puzzle. She feels his dick pulsate in her as he reaches the end of his own orgasm.

"Holy shiiit," House breathes heavily, as he leans forward, his chest on hers, his arms at her side to support himself. "God, you're fantastic."

She catches her breath, laughs and says, "Yeah, I know," smiling at him devilishly.

He finally helps her up, and they hug as she stands on her own.

"I want dessert like that more often," House tells Cameron.

"Yes, Master," she grins up at him.


	13. CHAPTER 3 PART One

**CHAPTER THREE – Part 1**

"What the _hell_ are you supposed to do with this?" House asks, holding up a package with a double-ended dildo. "Hey, I wish I had one of these!"

"You're sick. They're for lesbians….."

"Oh, me likey!"

"…or they're for a woman and man."

House and Cameron are looking at toys in an adult toy store right before noon on Sunday. House was half expecting her refusal when he mentioned coming the night before. After they had taken a nice, long, hot bath together, they both had dozed off. But House woke up in the tub when he felt Cameron shake against him, as she was leaning up against him. Neither one wanted sex; they went straight to bed and slept.

They both woke up around ten, and they were both still exhausted. Even though he was hard and she was wet, they agreed to wait until after they went to run their errands. They ate breakfast, changed and headed out the door. They went by her place first to get a fresh set of clothes for the regretted day of work the next day.

"Okay, enlighten me on how a man and woman use it," House asks.

"Well, actually," an employee says as she walks toward them. "A woman can insert it vaginally, and it's pliable enough so that she can enter him anally."

"Oh my g…" House mutters, while Cameron grins nervously.

"It can be very pleasurable…"

House has noticed the woman is beautiful, but as he's checking out her breasts pressed against the tight blouse, Cameron elbows him in the ribs.

"Ow…damn…"

"It's okay. It's my job. Is there anything specifically you're looking for?" she asks, ignoring the little jab.

"I'm thinking of getting a butt plug…" Cameron starts to say before she notices House gives her a quick, sharp glance, his eyebrows furrowed and very curious.

"You sure as hell are _not _putting that in me!"

"Don't worry, stud! It's not for you," Cameron says.

A grin slowly escapes his lips.

"Oh, this way," the employee says, looking at Cameron.

"Can you show me where the porno movies are?" House asks somewhat shyly.

Cameron looks at him and grins. "Get a lesbian one."

House's eyes pop open and his mouth drops. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

The employee points to the wall where they movies are displayed, Cameron hands House a pair of handcuffs they agreed on then Cameron heads off for her toy.

As House is walking down one particular isle, he notices displays of panties and gets curious about them. He reads the description, and he grins wickedly. He chooses a white lace one, and notices a couple standing close by, giggling over a 12" dildo.

Back at House's apartment, after they'd eaten a nice, hearty lunch, Cameron is eagerly opening the two packages of toys she bought and putting batteries in them. House is watching her the whole time, as he's curious about her non-shyness.

"You're an old pro at that, aren't you?"

"House, I'm not naïve."

"I never said you were! You just seem to know your way around them."

"Well, yeah! Sex is nothing to be embarrassed about, House."

"I'm not saying that, either. It's just…" House is at a loss for words because all the blood is rushing to his slowly growing cock.

"What movie did you get?" she asks, turning on the vibrator. "Good, this is a quiet one."

"Jenna Jamison," he simply answers as he leans back against the couch.

"Oh, she's gorgeous."

"Cameron, have you ever been with a woman, or just curious?"

"Yeah, once, in college, with a frat-mate," she says casually.

"No shit?"

"No shit," she says, putting the two toys on the coffee table in front of the couch. She picks up the movie case and looks at it. "Hmmm, Jenna and Brenna at sea…sounds good."

"Did you like it?"

She leans back against the couch, turning her body a little to face him and rests her head on the cushion. "Yeah, it was fun. I needed a couple of shots of tequila first," she says with a laugh.

"Are you a giver or a receiver?"

She smiles at him, throwing her leg over his. "Both, but I was more aggressive."

"No shit?"

"Wow, House, you need to expand your vocabulary. You can't tell me you've never had two women before?"

"No, I haven't."

"No shit?" she asks and they both laugh.

He turns to face her and puts his hand on her waist. "Cam, I've really had fun this weekend."

House is shocked that he's actually said that, and something churns deep within him. He isn't sure what it is, but it is fairly familiar. The past two days with Cameron have been incredible, and he has exposed so much of himself with her, not just sexually. Although they never had a heavy heart-to-heart talk, he feels as if it is possible he could open up to her.

"Me, too. I'm sorry it's going to end."

He frowns at her. "Um, you mean the weekend is over?"

"No," she says sadly. "We can't keep this up, you know."

"Why not?"

"House, come on. We both know it won't work; you're my boss."

"I can fire you."

She laughs. "Not funny."

"I know."

"Let's just have this weekend as something to remember, okay? Trust me, it's something that I'll never forget."

Cameron raises her hand to his cheek and softly holds it. She looks over the creases in his face, the laugh lines, more frown lines, and she looks into his eyes intensely.

House leans in and presses his cheek against hers. She closes her eyes at his touch and rubs his other cheek with her thumb, her fingers pressing against the back of his neck. Chills run through her as she feels his breath on her ear, and she tightens her leg grip on his. His hand slides to her thigh, and pulls her closer.

When their lips meet, House closes his eyes. Their embrace is gentle, loving even. Their lips slowly brush against the other – no hunger, thirst – just feeling the lines of the others' lips. Even their hands explore the other tenderly, a soft, delicate touch that sends a different sense of excitement through them.

House sighs softly and breaks the kiss. "I don't want this to end," he whispers, looking into her gorgeous brown eyes.

Cameron freezes and tries to avoid his stare. It was the same with Chase, but with him it was just unbridled sex, no _want _for him as she does with House. House never said he wanted more from her as Chase did; he simply said he didn't want it to end.

"I can't make any promises."

House smiles at her and says, "That's all I'm asking. Now put the tape in, will ya?"

She smiles at him and stands, House giving her a pat on the ass as she bends over and picks up the tape.

"Pervert," she laughs as she walks to the TV, inserts the tape and leaves for the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he hollers out to her.

"Changing into something more comfortable."

"Awwwsome!" House whispers to himself.

He watches the screen waiting for the prompt to start the movie when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye and turns to look at Cameron, standing in the doorway. She's wearing a low-cut, black, lace negligee that falls just above her upper thighs. The lace is wide, and shows little specks of flesh here and there. He instantly feels his dick harden and smiles at her.

She walks toward him and says, "I knew you'd like it."

She stands in front of him and bends over, giving him a quick, heavy, passionate kiss. His hands reach up and cups her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

"Hmmm-hmmm," she grunts in his mouth and maneuvers herself beside him. "Not til after the movie."

"Hun, I ain't gonna make it through the whole movie," he says with a grin.

"You'll manage."

House grunts at hits 'play' on the remote and the movie starts.

_Jenna is lying on the back of a boat, sunbathing in a revealing pink bikini. There's a rock song playing in the background, with the sounds of the sea water lapping at the hull of the boat. A woman, Brenna, walks up beside her – a brunette with a small chest for a porn star – and hands her a glass of lemonade. She takes a sip and lays it on the water cooler. _

_Brenna lies down on the blanket beside Jenna, her eyes closed. _In the next scene _a water drop falls on Brenna's chest and it heaves in protest of the cold ice cube. She opens her eyes and sees Jenna sitting beside her, the ice cube held up to allow more drips to fall._

_Brenna smiles at Jenna and she leans down and kisses Brenna._

"Yeah! That's it!" House says to the TV.

Cameron laughs and says, "Geez! It doesn't take much for you, does it?"

"No," he laughs back. "Now shut up!"

_Jenna stops kissing Brenna and moves down to her breast, sucking her nipple through the bikini material. Brenna reaches up and clutches her breast, pinching her nipples. Jenna leans up and removes her top, throwing it to the side. Brenna unties her top and pulls the string out from under her._

Cameron feels herself growing wet, remember her own expression sucking a woman's breast. House reaches down to his crotch and rearranges his pecker, which has grown during the scene. He looks over at Cameron and she's got a shit-eating grin on her face. House returns his attention back to the TV.

_Jenna is kneeling between Brenna's knees, eating her out. Brenna is watching Jenna as she's doing so, moaning her approval. _The next shot shows _Jenna fingering Jenna, running her finger over her clit…_

House reaches his left hand over to Cameron's right upper thigh and slowly runs his finger underneath the thin thong to its goal: her pussy.

"Damn, Cam, you're freaking soaked!"

She turns to look at him with mischief in her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ move your hand."

"Oh, yes, ma'am! I wasn't planning on it." They both look back at the TV.

As they're watching the movie, House is running his finger from her pussy to her clit, and when he hits it she gasps in a heavy breath. She reaches out and seizes his now-hard cock and grins back at him, not letting go.

She massages his dick as he rubs her clit, and she's now pinned her back as hard on the back of the cushion as she can, moaning her approval. Neither one of them are watching the movie anymore, but looking into the others' eyes.

The sounds of the moans from the two women in the movie, along with the amplified swishing of the juices emitting from Brenna's juices, bring both House and Cameron to the brink.

"Oooooh…don't make me…cum yet…" Cameron sighs, closing her eyes.

He presses her clit harder and says, "Don't you _dare_ close your eyes." Her eyes fly open.

"Bu'…it feels sooo goo…"

"I don't care! Look at me, Cameron. Don't close your eyes."

He continues to play with her clit, as she searches for the button of his jeans. House knows what she wants. With his right hand he unhooks the snap, unzips it and lifts his hips up to push down the jeans enough to free his dick.

Cameron immediately takes it in her hand and does not close her eyes. House smiles at her and they concentrate on the other. She feels his pre-cum on her thumb as she traces it over his head. She slides her hand down to the base of his shaft and slowly moves it up, tightening her grip occasionally.

Cameron lifts her ass up for House to gain easier access, and his finger immediately enters her pussy. She closes for eyes for just a brief second. House instantly removes his finger but leaves his hand where it is.

"No…no…keep it there…" she whines.

"I _told _you not to close your eyes."

She shakes her head and opens her eyes again, looking into his. "Sssssorry," she responds, but tightens her grip on her dick even harder. House inhales deeply through his teeth, but manages not to open his eyes.

The moans from the two women grow louder and more frenzied, and so do House and Cameron's. He slips his finger back into Cameron's pussy, and this time she obeys. Their breathing is heavy, shallow; full of longing in their whines of pure bliss.

House sits up and grabs one of her toys, and she follows his face. She smiles when she sees him reach for the clit stimulator. He leans back into the couch and turns a little on his side, to allow his finger to remain in her pussy but also to allow the stimulator (referred to as "stim") access to her clit.

He removes his hand, and she knows what it is he wants. She slides the thongs down over hips, knees then to the floor. He smiles his consent and returns his finger to her pussy. He turns on the stim, crosses his arms so the stim is on her clit, and gets comfortable.

"Don't close your eyes," he repeats, flicking his finger in her pussy as a warning.

"No…no, I won't."

He brushes the stim barely on her clit that sends her back into the cushion with a fevered scream, but she never loses his eye contact. He brings it back to her clit, fluid from her juices used as lubricant.

The stim has a nob on one side, and on the other and indention that is used to cover the clit, but for now he uses the nob. The stim vibrates in three modes: slow shocks, fast shocks, and one steady one.

Cameron moans softly at the sensation. He rests it firmly on her clit, sending her into unbelievable ecstasy. As it switches from slow to fast, her thighs tense and shake, her breath becomes more shallow and she runs her hands up and down his dick, pumping in the same speed as the stim. As it changes to steady speed, she squeezes his dick again and doesn't let go.

"Hmmm, easy, Cam. I don't want you to break it off by accident."

"Ooohhhh, neither do….iiiiiiiiiii"

Cameron arches her back and thrusts her ass out, begging for more, but House won't give it to her. The stim reverts to the slow speed, and she relaxes a little, but nervously anticipating what's to come. It changes to fast speed, and she wildly bucks her hips, still looking into his eyes, which are staring back at her with such…hunger. It's now at steady speed, and she pushes her head back into the pillow, her breathing hard and fast.

She feels an orgasm coming, but he senses it, also. He pulls back on the stim from her clit and lets her calm down a bit.

"Shiiiit, what the ffffffffff…"

"I don't want you to cum, yet."

"Oh, god, pleeeeeease."

The stim is now at slow speed and the desperation and longing in her eyes turns him on even more, his dick pulses in her hand.

"Cameron, I want you to tell me, on a scale from one to ten, where you are to orgasm."

"I…I can't…oh, just make me…" She groans again; she can hear the stim change to fast mode and longs for the sensation to return to her clit. She still feels his fingers flicking inside her, and she's slowly losing control.

"Where are you now?"

"Howwww, I can't…do this."

"Yes, you can, Cam. I know you can. Just look at me and tell me where you are."

She moans softly and says, "three."

"Great, good girl. Okay, every time it goes into steady mode, I want you to tell me where you are, okay? Can you do that for me?"

She nods her head and tells him yes. He leans in and gives her a soft kiss. He puts the stim back on her clit and she catches her breath; it's the steady mode, but House relents and waits for the next.

Jenna and Brenna are now moaning loudly, and House glances at the screen to see what they're doing. They're in a 69 position now; the camera showing a close up of Brenna flicking Jenna's clit. His dick throbs at the scene.

Cameron's still looking at his face as he watches, not turning her eyes to the screen. She felt his dick pulsate in her hand. "Good scene, huh?"

He turns and looks at her and only nods his head. With the stim vibrating in his hand, he feels it changing to steady. He looks into her eyes and smiles, waiting for the end of the cycle for her to tell him where she is.

"Cammmm, tell meeee…"

Her hips are bucking and she barely gets out a 'seven.'

This cycle continues for another few rounds, until at the steady beat she screams out, "Eleven!" Her body is shaking, her left arm is over her head gripping the cushion as the waves of the orgasm begin to wash over her, but she never lets go of her grip of his dick.

Suddenly, and cruelly, in one swift movement, he removes the stim from her clit, throws it to the carpet still vibrating, removes his finger, pulls down her thong and plunges his mouth onto her pussy. He sucks her clit fervently until she clenches the hair on the back of his head, pushing it further against her pussy.

"Howw…oooohhhh, dooaaan…"

Cameron lets loose a powerful orgasm, her entire body quakes as she thrusts her hips out to him. He groans as he sucks her clit, feeling her juices escape her and runs along his chin hair. She's holding her breath, afraid that if she breathes the orgasm will end too soon.

He lifts his head from her crotch and leans up, kissing his way through the lace of the negligee, as her breathing slows. He is met by her licking her cum from his chin, and he lets her. He plants his lips on her and she laps up her cum from his lips and tongue.

"Geeezzz…I don't think I've ever cum…that hard before," she whispers, still trying to catch her breath.

"Lie down," he orders, and at first she's not sure what he means. House looks at the other end of the couch, and she slides from one end to the other. "Nuh-uh…take that off, first."

She pulls and slides it over her head, gladly freeing her aching, erect nipples. House reaches down and pushes her right leg out, while she pulls her knee up and against the cushion. He grabs her waist and throws his right leg on the couch, leaving enough room for him to have access to her heavenly space.

"Keep your eyes on me, baby, okay?"

"Yesss, yess."

Without a word, he rams his hard, swollen, throbbing cock into her pussy and she gasps at the sudden invasion, pleasurable, nonetheless. He thrusts his cock hungrily into her, keeping his eyes glued onto hers, grinding his hips into hers. She meets him halfway as she tightens her muscles around his dick.

"Don't let go, Cam…"

She shakes her head and puts her hands on his shoulders. She lifts her left leg over his waist and revels in how fucking good he feels inside her. She groans at every thrust, her pussy tingling and begging for an orgasm. House's face contorts at the sensations surging through him, and he only fucks her harder.

"Howww…cummm…hmmmm…inside me…I want to…aaagghhhh…feel you cum inside me."

He pumps her a few more times and she screams she's cumming, which makes him pump faster, his own orgasm building up inside of him. Suddenly, she closes her eyes, throws her head back and lets loose another loud, savage scream.

House leans down and kisses her to shut her up, but she's still breathing heavily into his mouth.

"Jesus, Cam…keep it…"

Before he can't finish his sentence because his own orgasm comes and although he tries not to, he shoots his load inside her. She's whispering his name as they both endure their intense orgasm, grunting and breathing heavily against the other.

House collapses on top of her. "Allison…you are…incredible," he whispers in her ear as she wraps her arms around his neck.

She moves her legs so his back is against the couch and he settles in, his dick still inside her. As their breathing return to normal, she grabs the blanket on the back of the couch and covers them.

He gets a good hold of her and gives her a small squeeze, and she returns it. The two fell asleep within minutes, both in complete and ravished heaven.


	14. CHAPTER 3 PART Two

_**Ok, for this chapter I went a little outside the box…it's long…and personally not my favorite…but House gets tied up. I mean, come ON! Lol**_

_**I was going more for the effect of how House would react if he were tied up; I think I captured it - ? -**_

**CHAPTER THREE – Part 2**

"Caaaam-ren…ooooh, Caaam-ren…"

House is whispering into Cameron's ear to wake her up. They're still lying on the couch, he against the back with her in his arms. There is no light coming in from the window; the only light is from the lamp on the side table and static from the movie that they had forgotten to turn off before they dozed off. He looks at his watch and it's 9:30. He is tired, extremely exhausted, and his leg shrieks with anger because he's been lying on his right leg.

"Allllllisoooon…"

"Brad…nooo, not now, I'm tired," she mumbles, awake enough to hear his whispers and reply.

"Hey, either you get up or I pee on you."

"Ooohh…ok, ok."

She leans up on her elbow, scoots her hips forward and he screams at her. "Damn! I'm still in you! You'll tear it off!"

Cameron can't control her laughter and says, "Then slide out…oh, my you're hard," she giggles.

"Shut UP!" he screams back, but then he laughs.

"Ok."

She feels him slide out of her and she resents him for a brief moment. She slips to the other side of the couch, puts her negligee back on then buries her face in her hands.

"I feel like I've been through the wash and spit out."

"Where's my cane?" he grumbles.

She looks around the room and sees it on her side of the couch. She leans over, grabs it then hands it to him. He slips his pants over his feet to his knees, then to his thighs, pulling them on. He grounds the cane and stands up and groans, sitting back down in extreme pain. Without House asking, Cameron goes to his pants pocket and pulls out the bottle, handing him both the bottle and his pants.

As he dry swallows two, she sits down on his right side. She presses her hips against his, puts her left hand on the inside of his right thigh then her right hand on the outside. She slowly massages his thigh, and at first his face is twisted in agony and he loudly protests. But soon, his face relaxes and he lets her continue, waiting for the vicodin to do its job and for some of the pain to dissipate before he attempts going to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, House can no longer stand it. "Cam, that's enough."

She lets him stand and he goes to the bathroom. She turns off the TV and heads to the kitchen.

"House! Are you hungry?"

"Not really!" he hollers back.

"You have to eat! We haven't eaten since like 3!"

"Woman! You don't have to keep yelling at me!"

She turns and sees him standing in the doorway.

"How's your leg? And do you want a sandwich?"

"Hurts like hell, and no."

She turns and puts her hands on her hips. For a brief moment he is floored at the beauty standing in his kitchen in the sexy black negligee.

"Tough. I'm nuking the leftover pasta and I'll force feed you if I have to," she threatens.

"Hmmm, sounds kinky. You wanna drink?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm gonna have the tea."

He turns and walks back into the living room and pours himself a half glass of Scotch then sits back down on the couch. He grins, remembering the movie, and flips it back on.

"House! Turn that off! You can NOT even be thinking about any more sex!"

The microwave dings and she takes out the bowl of pasta, makes two plates, takes out the toasted bread and sets them on the tray and takes it to the living room.

Jenna and Brenna are scissoring on the boat, and after she sets the tray on the coffee table she goes to the TV, ejects the DVD and sets it on top of the DVD cabinet.

"Spoil sport!"

"Yep!" she says as she sits down next to him. "Watch some stupid car race or something."

Just as they are finishing up eating Cameron says she's going to bed after she cleans the dishes. But what she doesn't know is that she has something in mind for House.

"Fine. Meet you in the bedroom."

After about fifteen minutes Cameron shuts off the lights in the living room and heads for his bedroom. The lights are off, but the bathroom light is shedding just a little light onto the hardwood floor of the bedroom. She sees House lying in bed on his back, his arms up with his hands under his head, and grinning at her fiendishly. She has her arm held behind her back.

"House, I am not even in the mood. We have work tomorrow."

"So what?" he asks as she walks to the bed and sits down next to him.

"Seriously, you know I can't work when I'm exhausted."

"So, call in sick."

"No, I won't do that."

"Ah, goody two-shoes Allison…"

"Shut up," she fusses and she kneels on the bed and straddles his waist, not putting any weight down yet, sitting as if she were riding a horse at a fast gallop.

"What's behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Yep."

He puts his hands on her waist and she smiles down at him. In a flash, she grabs his right hand with her left, clasps one handcuff on the wrist, throws it up to the railing of the headboard and hooks it around, snatches his left hand – now among loud protests – and brings it to the other cuff, locking it in. House is in such shock he doesn't have time to even think about resisting. He twists his hands against the fur-covered cuffs.

"Cameron, what the hell are you doing?!" he screams.

"I'm getting you back for the clit stimulator trick."

"LET ME GO, NOW!" he demands.

"Nope."

She gets off of him and stands up, goes to the duffle bag she packed for work clothes, and takes out a blindfold.

"Allison Cameron! Get me out of these, NOW!" he screams, squirming, when he sees the blindfold.

"House! I'm not going to kill you!" she says as she slowly walks toward him.

She stands looking down at him, no grin on her face because she can see the distress he is in. His flesh below his neck and collarbone are blood red; that often happens when House is exceptionally stressed out.

"I get it."

He frowns up at her. "Get what?"

"You need control that badly?" He looks at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "You can't stand the threat if someone else has it, do you?"

"I'm NOT joking! Let me out."

She suddenly feels like such a heel. She never dreamed he would be this irate; she is just playing. She thinks she's suddenly gone too far.

"House," she says softly, steps up to the headboard and reaches for his hands. "I'm sorry, really."

With both of her hands working on his hands, he suddenly brings his head up and grabs onto her breast with his teeth and lightly bites down on the nipple.

"House!" she screams as she leans back. She glares down at him, handcuffs still engaged.

"What?" he asks sheepishly, failing miserably at hiding a smile.

"You tell me you want me to let you out and you suck my tit?! Just for that, I'm not letting you out. No matter how much you beg and scream."

"You…bi…"

"Don't say it! We've done everything imaginable this weekend – well, not everything – and…" Cameron is fuming now. But, she is very pleased with herself. She should win an academy award. "You know what? I'm going into the living room and staying there. I'll sleep on the couch. How would you like that?"

He contemplates for a moment. "Don't forget to take a pillow."

Her eyes narrow, she puts her hands on her hips then promptly walks out of the room.

"Cameron?" No answer from her in the other room. "Oh, come ON! Don't do this!"

He is struggling furiously at the cuffs, kicking his legs as if that would magically free him. After several minutes of struggling, he loses all of his strength and throws his head on the pillow. Cameron, on the other hand, is sitting on the couch with a huge grin on her face. She knows it's only a matter of time before he begs her to come back.

Ten minutes later he calls to her loudly. "Cameron, please. Come back. I'm not mad anymore."

Cameron is sitting on the couch, her head on her arm that's resting on the arm rest, her eyes closed and very drowsy. She barely hears him but when she does she sits up and waits a second.

"Cameron…" House takes a deep breath at what he's about to stay next. "Come back and you can do anything you want."

Now she's satisfied. She stands, removes her negligee, leaving her thong on, and heads for the bedroom. Her heart is pounding in her chest, not from excitement but from nervousness at how he will react. When she looks at him on the bed, his face is so unreadable it scares her.

"House, are you okay?" she asks, not really sure why she does. She approaches the side of the bed and watches him as he turns his head to look at her. He looks at her breasts and her taunt stomach, but he doesn't smile.

"You're right," he says, barely above a whisper.

"About what?"

He takes a second before he answers, "The control thing."

"We don't have to do this." This time, she is very serious.

"Just…just don't hurt me."

Now she smiles, leans down, places her hands on both cheeks and gives him a light kiss. "House, I'm not going to hurt you." Her voice is quiet, soft, and caring. "Don't you know that?" He doesn't answer. "I won't. Give me a safe word if I hurt you, and I'll let you go."

He thinks a minute before he says, "McQueen."

She laughs and shakes her head, then says, "Okay. Trust me."

He nods his head indecisively and she gives him another soft kiss.

"Do you want the blindfold?"

He responds immediately by nodding his head yes, but saying 'no.'

"House, answer me honestly. I don't want to do anything more than you can handle."

"Yes."

She smiles at him. She takes the blindfold, places it on his eyes and tells him to lift his head, which he does, and she ties it behind his head.

"You okay?" she asks, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes."

She leans in and brushes her lips against his lightly, more as a reassurance for him. She then sits on the bed beside him, putting her hand on his stomach right below the hem of his t-shirt and runs her hand up his stomach and chest, keeping her eyes on his face. She kneels at his side on the bed, keeping her right leg on the floor and lifts his shirt up; leaving it to hang at his wrists.

She scoots down and puts her hands on the waistband of the sweats and slips them down over his legs, slipping them off and throwing them on the floor. She is quite pleased when she sees he isn't wearing his boxers; less to take off. He's not hard at all, but she knows it's only a matter of time before he is.

She giggles a little. "I think you forgot something."

She stands and looks down at him, thinking of what to do next. She knows she needs to relax him a little. She's not doing this for her; she wants to please him – bring him to the brink like he did to her earlier. There is no malice in it at all.

"Are you comfortable?" He nods his head. "Good."

She leaves and walks to the end of the bed, ideas coming easily to her now. She places her hands on his feet, and lightly massages them with her fingers and thumbs. She then moves up to his ankles, shins. She soon realizes she can't reach further from where she is, so she walks to the other side of the bed and watches him again, just to see how he is. She waits longer than she should have, but she doesn't really think about it.

"Cam…you still here?" he murmurs, his voice shaky with a hint of fear.

"I'm here, babe," she replies, and gets on the bed, crawling to him. She sits on her knees facing him at his feet. "How's your leg? Pain-wise, I mean."

"It's fine."

She puts her right hand on his left thigh and kneads it with her thumbs, delicately massaging the muscles in his leg. Her breasts are rubbing against his right shin, and she thinks she sees his dick respond. She presses her breast down again as she continues, then moves to his right thigh. Her touch is soft, as gentle as she can make it, as her hands run over his scar.

"Cammm, nooo…"

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, no…it's just…aaaggghhh."

Cameron has bent down and kissed a spot on the scar. There is more of a sensation than he thought there'd be, but it feels good. She puts both of her hands on the inside and outside of his thigh with a light touch and nuzzles her nose against the scar. She alternates with her lips and she sees his dick quiver, rising just a bit.

She continues to caress and kiss the scar then moves from his upper thigh to his flesh above and to the right of his pubic hair line. He inhales deeply as her lips press a certain spot, and this time his dick rises to the occasion. She suddenly remembers he mentioned his ticklish spot, but they can be erotic if the touch is ever so slight. She moves her head back and forth to let her lips sweep over the spot. With her tongue, she lightly flicks it over the spot, and again his dick responds.

"House, is that your _special _spot?" she asks lightheartedly.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. You still with me?"

"Uh-huh."

She remembers the spot and moves her hands to both sides of his waist, rubbing his skin with her thumbs. She works her way up to his stomach, alternating hands to cover more. With her forefinger, she traces it up between his nipples, the fingernail grazing his skin. He moans in the back of his throat. She continues up to his neck, tracing around his Adam's apple lightly. She puts both hands on his neck and leans in to him, her breasts grazing his chest.

She looks at his face first and notices his bottom lip is quivering a bit. She sticks her tongue out and flicks it to calm it down. She feels his tongue brush against hers and her own tongue circles the tip of his. Her bottom lip takes his and her upper lips grips his bottom lip. She feels his tongue still searching for hers. She works on his lips for a moment before she allows her tongue to explore his mouth.

Their kiss grows in intensity and her breath becomes rapid. She keeps her lips pressed against his as she slides her hand down his chest to his dick, where she firmly takes it in her hand. She runs her thumb up and down the shaft, and thankfully feels his dick pulsate in her hand.

She smiles against his lips and leans her head up and says, "Good boy."

"I aim to please," he replies.

"So do I."

She kisses her way back down to his dick, her hand still around it. She brings her face just inches from his head and blows on it, sending him into shivers and he moans again. She flicks the tip of the head with her tongue while she gently pumps the shaft. She opens her mouth and slips her lips around the head, still flicking the tip with her tongue. She starts to tilt her head to add friction, and she feels his upper torso shift.

"You like that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to keep working on her hot, swollen dick?"

"Hmmm, yes," he mumbles in response to her tighter squeeze she's got on him, which makes his dick shudder in her hand.

"Do you like it when I talk dirty to you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good boy. Now, tell me, do you want me to work on your dick some more or keep talking dirty to you?"

"ooohhhh…" She's tightens the grip on him more. "Suck my dick."

She smiles and turns her attention back to his hard tool in her hand. She again takes his dick into her mouth and works eagerly on it, listening to him moan above her. She sucks on it so eagerly that her cheekbones suck in.

Cameron feels her pussy is wet now and she wants him, badly. She continues to work on his dick until right before he's about to cum. She leans up, removes the blindfold and kisses him softly.

"Wha…why did you…"

"Because I want you to see this. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

She turns her body around, so her back is facing him and straddles his waist. His swollen dick enters her easily, and he moans when he sees his dick disappear inside of her. She starts to ride him, slowly at first to build up the tension. She only fucks him a few more times before she feels him explode inside her, and that sets her off into her own.

She leans her body forward, grabs the end of the footboard and fucks the hell out of his dick until her own orgasm builds up and she cums. He moans at feeling her juices drip down his shaft and he moans his pleasure. As the last strains of her orgasm diminish, House moans, bends his knees – which keeps her glued to him – and thankfully endures his own release.

She slides him out of her and turns to him, creeps up his body, purposefully sticks her breasts in his face and removes the handcuffs from his wrists. He seems to have lost the strength of his arms, so she gingerly brings his arms down onto his chest. She grabs his wrists and gently massages them, running her hands up and down his forearms.

"How'you feeling?" she asks, genuinely concerned.

He puts his left hand on her hip. "I'm okay. And you ask too many questions. Cam, was that the first time you did that?"

She nods her head. "I thought we'd use them on you."

"Oh," he stutters, exhaling a little as he laughs. "We will…we will! Now lie down and cuddle with me."

She smiles down at him and lies down next to him, throwing her arm around his waist. "I didn't freak you out, did I?"

"No. Shut up and go to sleep."

"I think I freaked myself out a little."

"Ok. Thanks for the confession. Now go to sleep."

"I'm not saying I didn't like it…"

"Cam, shut UP and go to sleep!"

She leans up and kisses him tenderly, then lays her head on his chest. "Thanks."

House sighs heavily and asks, "For what."

"This weekend."

"You're welcome Cameron. You're _very _welcome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_OK…………………….next chapter…………….House makes Cameron wear "special panties!"_


	15. CHAPTER 3 PART Three

**CHAPTER THREE – Part 3**

Both Cameron and House wake up at 9:30, frantically getting ready for work. Well, Cameron does; House never does get out of bed.

"Okay, that'll work," Cameron screams from the bathroom as she dries herself off. "I'll go in first then you come in at least half an hour later."

"Cameron, won't you give me some before you go," he whines.

"No! Get your lazy ass up," she says as she walks in with the towel wrapped around her.

"Oh, god, woman!" he exclaims as he sees her beautiful body.

She stops then searches for her duffle bag, placing it on the bed. "What?"

"You walk in practically naked and tell me you won't have sex with me. That is just downright…mean."

"I'm a tease. What can I say?" she says with a laugh as she removes the towel and throws it on the floor, grabs her bra and looks for her panties. "Damnit, where are my…"

"You forgot them? Ah, too bad. Don't worry. There's a pair in the top drawer." Cameron shoots her head up and looks at him surprised, the bra clinging to her breasts. "Oh, god, Cam…just five minutes?"

She laughs and heads to the dresser, purposefully sticking her ass out for him. "No!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron, Foreman and Chase are sitting at the conference room table going over the chart of their latest patient. House walks in, his duffle bag in his hand and goes to his office without saying a word.

"What's his problem?" Chase asks Foreman, referring to House. "He usually makes one snide comment as he saunters in."

Foreman shakes his shoulders. "Hooker probably stood him up last night." Chase snickers at Foreman but Cameron lifts her head and glares at Foreman. "What?"

"You guys don't have to be so hard on him," Cameron answers.

"Hard…HARD on him? Do you think he gives us any type of leverage at all?" Foreman says angrily.

"Oh, god." Chase says. "You're going after him, now, aren't you?"

"No, I'm…I'mmmm," Cameron says, ending in a quick grunt. "Look, drop it, will…" Suddenly she jerks forward and slaps her hand loudly against the table. She buries her face flush against the table.

"Cameron, Cameron! Are you alright?" Chase asks as he rushes to her.

"Yeah, yeah…fine," she says as she sits back up, her face contorted.

"Do you need some water?"

She shakes her head and seems to regain her composure. She leans back against the chair and looks into House's office; he's pulling things out of his bag, not aware of what's going on in the room. Instant anger builds up in Cameron; she felt the lump in the liner of the panties, but she was in such a hurry she didn't think twice about it. Now, she berates herself for falling into what House had done: the panties he bought her have a built in vibrator that sets right on her clit, and he purposefully hid her own undies so she'd have to wear the ones he bought.

"Okay, let's go over the symptoms again," she says, hoping if she changes the subject the vibration on her clit won't happen again.

She stands and walks to the white board, grabs the pen and writes down a few words. At the end of the last word, a vibration shoots over her clit and she tenses up at her knees and clutches her thighs tightly, grabs the edge of the board and the 'ism' comes out in an intelligible downfall.

"Cameron! What the hell is wrong with you?" Foreman asks.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

She turns to her two colleagues. They notice right away her flushed cheeks and the daze in her eyes.

"If he was only twelve when he had the first strooh-oooh-ooooh…" She tenses her legs again and crosses her feet, closes her eyes and tries again to make the vibration go away, knowing full well that wouldn't happen.

"Dr. Cameron, are you alright?" House asks nicely, somewhat concerned, as he bravely walks by her toward the coffee machine.

"Uh-huh."

"Great! What's going on with the latest patient? Bobby, Brett, Bubba?"

Cameron cringed at the name 'Bubba.' She'd told him just the day before that's what she named her dildo.

"It's Roger," Foreman answers then describes the latest symptoms.

House seems extremely disinterested. He slides his hand into his right pocket. Cameron goes to sit in a chair, but she stops mid-step and inhales deeply, reaching for the back of the chair. Chase rushes to her, but by then the orgasm has started and she gets a tight grip of Chase's forearm as she leans into him, burying her face in his back. The orgasm flows through her and her breath becomes shallow and heavy. Chase guides her to the chair and she can barely sit down without her body shaking.

"Chase, Foreman, go do my clinic hours."

They both look at him bewildered.

"House, I will not leave her," Chase tells him, bewildered.

"She's fine. Now go."

Both men grumble as they leave. Cameron turns, stands up and confronts him. "You are _such _a bastard! I can't believe you did that in front of them."

He tries to hide a laugh then says, "When did you _think_ I would use it?"

"When we were a…………"

House has hit the on button again and she spreads her legs to lessen the pressure but it doesn't work. Her slacks are keeping it securely against her clit.

"Stawp, Howwwwww…"

He's alternating the on and off buttons sending her into another orgasm. She falls back and House reaches out for her shoulders and pulls her to him. He's kept it on steady mode as she grabs onto him, burying her face in his chest. She bites at his shirt as the wave of the orgasm rages through her. He puts his arms around her back and waist, making sure to press his dick against her stomach so she can feel he's hard. Her nails dig into his back as she holds him tighter the closer she comes to orgasm.

"Cum for me, Cameron," he whispers in her ear.

She's whining in the back of her throat, almost in a cry. He can feel her stomach tense against his hard cock as she tries to catch her breath; she then holds her breath and lets the orgasm shoot through her. Her moans escape her as she clutches onto him. He feels her body shiver, and waits for the orgasm to subside, as her groans have.

"House! What the hell…"

"Cuddy, she's fine. She just got dizzy and almost fell."

Cuddy walks up to them and tries to get a look of her face. Cameron lifts her head back and Cuddy sees the tears that have built up in her eyes.

"Allison, are you okay?" Cuddy asks concerned.

She lets go of her hold on House and can barely stand. Cuddy pulls out a chair and helps her sit down.

"Cameron, you're flushed." She puts the back of her hand on her forehead. "You feel a little hot."

"Of course she's hot," House says as he walks toward his office. "She's just been holding the sexiest man in the world!"

Cameron seems oblivious as to where she is.

"Oh, and Cameron? I want that report on my desk by 4, and make sure the papers are still in the file."

Cameron knows what he means – he wants her in his office at 4:00 and she'd better not take the panties off. But, still, she hates the man.

"Cuddy, I'm fine. I just need to go to the bathroom."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_TO BE CONTIN…YUUU…YUUU…YUUUD! hehehehe_


	16. CHAPTER 4

**WARNING: There is a little under the desk action that, um, seems 'out of place.' But, so freaking what?! lol **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Closer to the 'magic hour,' Cameron finally gets the nerve to go to his office, as requested.

Cameron avoided House all day until 4:00, and he had made himself scare with her, too. When she saw him walk into the cafeteria and he winked at her, she could barely finish her lunch. She dreaded, with a tinge of anticipation, the vibration that she knew would come. As she watched him get his Reuben and walk back out, she seemed to relax.

Just as he got to the door, he turned, looked at her and winked again. Suddenly, the vibration hit her clit for only a brief second, just to let her know he still had control over her clit.

She sees him sitting behind his desk through the glass door, takes a deep breath and pushes in the door.

"Hey, gorgeous!" he screams loudly.

"House! The guys'll…" She looks in the conference room and sees it's empty, the light off. "Where are they?"

"I sent them home early."

She shakes her head and asks, "So, what do you want?"

"Come here."

She hesitates a moment. "Why should I?"

"Because I want you to feel how hard you've made me. I swear – if I had taken Viagra, House Jr would be in traction right now."

"You're crude."

"Thanks, now come here."

She frowns at him. "No."

House grins at her wickedly. She sees his left hand make a quick movement and she suddenly feels the nob pulsate once quickly against her clit.

"Oooh, God, House…do you _have_ to do that?"

He doesn't answer but does it again. Her eyes fly open and she crosses her legs.

"Yes, I do. Now get your hot little tushie over here."

She takes a tentative step forward, then another and another, testing him to see if he'd turn in on again. As she turns the corner of his desk she sees why he's so proud of himself. He can barely keep in dick inside his pants.

"Get under the desk," he orders.

"Wha…no way! This is getting…"

All of a sudden, it vibrates again and she practically jumps ten feet. He shuts it off and grins at her evily.

"Are you going to do as I say?"

"No," she says bravely, her voice shaky at knowing what's to come next.

She isn't playing with him; she really doesn't want to get under the desk. Any other time he could use it all day if he wants to. But what he has in mind she can't do.

Right on cue, the vibrations start again and she grabs the end of House's desk.

"Get under my desk and I'll stop it."

"Howwww…you're a…a…a…" Her breath is hard and her voice raspy.

"I know, I know. You keep saying that. Are you going to get under…"

Her moans have come rapidly, as her breathing, and he thinks she'll cum right there. She takes a shaky step, then another and stands next to him, staring down at him with such hate and discontent. She notices the fingers of his left hand are sticking casually out of his pocket.

"Move," she orders.

He grins up at her and pushes back in the chair, turning off the vibrator. He watches her every move as she slides under the desk, her face right at his crotch when he pulls the chair in.

"Uh, House, what do I do now?"

Without missing a beat, House glances outside into the hallway to make sure no one is walking by. He unsnaps the button of the jeans and unzips his pants, pulling out his rock-hard swollen dick and presents it to Cameron. He swears he hears a gasp from her but he doesn't say anything.

He reaches for the phone, dials a few numbers and says, "My office, now." He then replaces it in the console.

He grins and then tells Cameron, "Every time I hit the vibrator, I want you to take me in your mouth."

She frowns and shakes her head. "No, no way…House, let me out."

"The magic words. Wasn't I saying them last night?"

"Ohh, you're a bast…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He turns on the vibrator then turns it off and she groans but doesn't say anything. "Tell me what I want you to do." She hesitates a moment before he screams out, "NOW!"

"Every time you hit the vibrator I'm supposed to take you in my mouth." Her voice is definitely shaking now, but a part of her is extremely turned on, as well, without the help of the panties.

"No…that's not what I said. I _said_ you're to take me in your mouth, not 'supposed.'"

"Fine, fine! I'll do it," she says impatiently.

"Ahhh, Jimmy!"

Cameron instantly tenses her entire body. She hears Wilson open the door.

"What do you want? I'm due downstairs in…"

"Have a seat."

Wilson frowns then looks down the hallway. "You've got five minutes."

"Good enough," House snickers.

Knowing he's well hidden from Wilson he hits the button just to test Cameron, and right on cue, she wraps her lips around his head but that's all she does, just to spite him. He turns it off and she removes him from her mouth. House gives no reaction whatsoever.

Wilson walks in and sits in the chair across from House. "What do you want, House?"

"What's the meaning of life? I mean, why are we here? We wake up, we work, we breathe, we have sex…"

At that, House turns on the vibrator and leaves it on a little longer than before. She slips his dick into her mouth, this time taking more of him in and rubs her tongue against the head. She detects a hint of pre-cum, but that could have been from early. Again, just to spite him, she sucks hard once. He feels the suction and almost loses it.

"…we eeeeeat, we sleep. What does it all mean?"

He turns it off; she slips him out.

Wilson frowns at him at his change in tone. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he lies. "I was just lying in bed last night thinking about it. My hooker tied me up to the bed and I didn't have anything else to th…"

Without warning, Cameron had bit down hard but quickly on his left thigh for the hooker comment. This time, House turns on the vibrator and leaves it on. Cameron can barely control the moan that so desperately needs to escape her. She takes him into her mouth, as much as she can. She hungrily but gently takes him in and out. She feels his legs tense and feels him jerk.

"Music."

Wilson shakes his head and says, "What? Music is the reason why we're here?"

House leans next to him and turns on his player. The tune that shoots out is, "Love to Love You Baby," the song from the Seventies. He knew what he was going to do with Cameron, and he made sure that song was in.

"No, it was just too quiii-hiiiii-et in here."

"House, seriously, you're acting really strange."

House feels Cameron continuing to suck and massage his dick with her lips, and he can now barely control himself. Cameron, on the other hand, is squirming her ass in the air as she works on his dick.

"I just have a patient that's…" House starts.

House is now out of control. He leans forward and puts his face in his right hand, but only to hide the expression on his face as he feels an orgasm coming. He knows the vibrator is still on and he's wondering what's she's thinking under his desk. He turns off the vibrator but she doesn't let go of his dick; she's still hungrily sucking on it. He kicks her under the desk but she doesn't stop.

Stars start to come to his eyes and he has to close them.

"House, seriously, what's wrong?"

House is afraid to talk because he doesn't know if he can control his voice now. "I…I just have a migraine. Can yuu-huuuuu do me a favor?" House finally looks up at Wilson. "Draw the blinds, on the door, too, and lock it on your way out."

"Wha'? You demand I come in here and then ask me a stupid-assed question…"

House feels shivers shoot from his stomach down his legs and he knows he's going to shoot his load into her mouth any minute.

"Please, now, just _do_ it!"

"You're…" Wilson stands up and shuts the blinds between the conference room, then between the hall. "…you're a real ass," he says as he opens the door.

"Thanks! The door, too."

House has his eyes closed and his legs are so tense he swears they'll break on him. He's groaning in the back of the throat and just praying Wilson doesn't hear him.

"Lock…" House throws the keys at Wilson and unbelievably he catches them. "I'll call you when I'm done…I meeeeeeaan when I'm ready to leave."

Wilson shakes his head, walks out and House hears the lock on the door engage.

"Holy fucking shit, Cameron!" House shouts as he slowly pushes back the chair and looks down on her.

She never lets go of his cock in her mouth but crawls out on all fours. She groans in her throat that sends vibrations to his dick and he moans loudly.

Without a word or warning she stands in front of him, lowers her slacks, steps out of them but leaves the panties on. House grabs his hard erection as the pain from the blood rushing through is excruciating, but in a good way. An idea crosses his mind.

He reaches out for her, turns on the vibrator, puts his left hand on her waist and his right finds its way under the panties to her pussy. He slips his finger into her and grins as he feels the gallon of her juices that she must have in them.

Cameron puts her hands on the edge of the desk for support and lets herself go. She closes her eyes and leans her head back, moaning loudly and grinding her hips against his hand. He finger-fucks her pussy until he can't take it any longer.

He removes his fingers, among her protests, tells her to lie on her back and she does with no hesitation. He pulls her panties off in one fluid moment, lowers his jeans to his knees, bends her legs so her feet are resting on the edge and pulls her to him. He plunges his hard dick into her pussy and fucks her harder than he ever had when he first penetrates her.

She grinds her hips against his and cries out his name; his thrusts meeting her hips as he pounds inside her.

"Howww…ohhh, goddd…fffffff…"

House has no intention of doing that. He feels his dick pulsate in her wildly and he feels the final orgasm begin within him.

"Ooohh-ooohhh…" she cries.

He sees a tear roll from her eyes and at first thinks he's hurting her. But she's still grinding against him and moaning in pleasure. So, he brings them both home.

He hammers his dick hard and faster inside her and moans loudly as he feels her tighten her muscles around his cock. By now, after a weekend of frenzied sex, he knows she's about to cum when she does that. Three more thrusts and he feels her shake against him, her mouth shoots open and she holds her breath.

House feels weak in the knees as his orgasm takes over him and pushes twice inside her, not taking it back out. She cries out again as her orgasm comes and she wraps her legs around his waist as they cum together. He pumps twice more, extending his orgasm and sending a moan from Cameron.

He collapses his torso onto her, his hands on either side of her head and with her legs still around his waist she reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck. He leans down and kisses her softly.

"God, Howwwssss…I never thought…oh, shiiit." She laughs under her breath.

"Yeah, I know," and he returns his laugh.

House gives her a quick kiss on her neck and leans up, slowly taking his dick out of her.

"Ohhh…I hate that feeling," she whines as he helps her to sit on the desk. "House?"

He steps back to let her stand, but when she does she grows weak in the knees but he catches her, holding her tightly in her arms.

"Yeah?"

"Can we keep the patient file you bought me?"


	17. CHAPTER 5 PART One

**Ok, ya'll. After a million emails I've decided to keep posting here. Sorry for the hassle!**

**But this should make you happy. :o)**

**Oh, and this is the start of a 3sum, just to warn you. Although she won't stay long, and it ISN'T Cuddy! It's a female, though**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"So, what time can I expect you tonight?" House asks as he zips up his pants and watches Cameron pull hers up.

She looks at him incredulously. "You _are _joking, right?" She watches him walk to the windows and open the curtains. "I am going home and sleeping for a change."

House notices her stammer; holding her legs tight as if every move hurt her.

_Good _he thought evily to himself.

"You can sleep at my place."

"Yeah, for like three hours," she snickers.

"Ah, my dearest Cameron, it is now my turn to own you." He speaks as he walks back to her and stands just inches from her face. He feels her breath on his neck and a sense of bliss washes over him. He presses the 'on' button on the vibrating panties but she doesn't react. He frowns down at her.

"Ah, my dearest House," she repeats in the same tone House did. "I think you'll find my panties under the desk. So, technically you no longer _own_ me."

Cameron kisses his chin quickly then walks out, leaving House bewildered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, Cameron, Chase and Foreman are again sitting in the conference room, but ignore House as he walks in to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Mornin', House. Sleep well?" Cameron asks as she looks up at him with a grin on her face; luckily, the boys don't see her face.

"I slept great, Dr. Cameron. Yourself?" He sips the coffee and looks at her, his eyes blaring with resentment.

That comment, along with his tone of voice, gets the boys' attention and they look up at Cameron curiously.

"Fantastic!" she lies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Cameron rejects House again, as the next, as day after day. He grows grumpier and grumpier. It's now Friday, 5 o'clock, and she's heading out the door before House returns to pack up and leave himself.

A few minutes after she leaves, House walks into his office and stands by his desk, ready to pack his duffle bag. He sees a large manila envelope in his chair and looks into the conference room. He doesn't see Cameron or the boys. He picks it up and opens it; it rattles strangely metallically in his hands. He drops the contents onto the desk.

'Their' handcuffs clang onto his desk, as well as the control for the 'magic' panties, as well as a piece of paper. He looks at it; it's Cameron's handwriting.

H – Be at your place at 9. Time for your revenge. Like the presents?" C

"Hot diggity damn!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 8:45, House is sitting in his living room nursing his second Scotch. His crotch is already hurting from his hard dick from not getting any the whole week. Cameron has been teasing him and giving him eye sex all week and there was more than one time he wanted to take her on his desk again.

After he made a quick phone call, which consisted of, '10pm', he glances at the handcuffs sitting on the coffee table. With the panty control in his hand, he feels a sense of power that makes his dick throb. He finishes the Scotch and has five more minutes until her arrival. He looks over at his guitar then decides that's a good outlet to redirect his thoughts from Cameron.

He holds the guitar in his lap as if it were the most beautiful woman in the world. It feels warm against his lap, and his fingers pick at the strings as if they were a woman's nipple he was teasing. He feels his dick tingle and curses.

_Okay, a lot of good that did._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

House looks up at the door and smiles wickedly. He reaches for the panty control and wonder if it will work behind the door.

_Well, there's only one way to find out_

He stands, grabs his cane and walks to the door. There's another knock, hard – knuckles. He raises his hand with the remote and hits the on button. There's a hard tap then a flat-handed one then a soft thud, and knows it _does _work behind the door. He quickly turns it off then on again then off. Two more flat-handed thumps.

"Damnit, House! Knock…" House flicks it back on then off and that shuts her up. "…it…awwwffff!" she cries breathlessly.

He opens the door. Cameron is standing in the doorway, her legs crossed, one arm on the door jam, her head where the door used to be with her eyes closed, her face flushed.

He grins. "What's wrong, Cameron? You having a seizure?" He laughs.

Her eyes fly open and she gives him a dirty look before she walks through the door.

"No, but if you keep it up…" House flicks it on and off again. She trips and her hands land on the back of the couch. "…ass," she whispers, gripping the cushion tightly.

"Cameron," he whispers as he closes the door and walks to her, his crotch presses against her, her ass bent out for him. "If you want to give me your ass just _tell _me."

He puts his hands around her waist and grinds his dick against her ass. She inhales deeply, but he hasn't pressed the panty remote.

Cameron leans up and presses her back against his chest, her head back on his shoulder. His hands pull out the blouse from her jeans and he runs it over her taunt stomach, slowly rising to her breasts, sans bra.

"Hmm, dangerous Cam, I love it."

"Love what?" she asks dumbly.

"No bra," he whispers in her ear.

She moans softly. "Uh-huh."

In one swift motion he grabs her waist and turns her around. He bends down and kisses her a heavy kiss and she returns it hungrily. Her hands run up his t-shirt, and push him back a little, their lips still against the other. His hands unbutton her blouse and he presses his hands down over her shoulders then throws the shirt on the couch. She breaks their kiss and his hands go up in the air; she pulls it off of him.

He presses himself heavily against her and she wraps her arms around his neck, throwing her head back. He kisses her cheek, ear lobe, neck then her collarbone. She moves her hands to his ass and squeezes each cheek, hard.

"Bedroom," she mumbles under her breath.

"You go. I'll meet you in a minute. And take off your jeans but leave the panties on and meet me on the bed."

She looks up at him then grins. "Okay, but you're still an ass." House replies by winking at her.

After she walks through his bedroom door he limps to the coffee table, downs two vicodin – although he thinks three after what he's conjured up – and grabs the handcuffs. He walks into his bedroom, taking his sweet time, although he wants to run in, jump on the bed and ram his dick inside her, he knows that's not possible – the running part I mean.

When he sees her on the bed he doesn't smile, but he is on the inside. She's lying on the bed, just as he asked, her hands clasped on her stomach and her head is on the pillow and smiles at him. He slowly walks to the bed and looks down at her.

"Good girl."

He bends down and opens the top drawer of the nightstand and takes out a blindfold. Her eyes pop open with fright in them.

"House – I didn't mention anything about…"

"Hey, revenge is sweet, my dear."

"I'm okay with the handcuffs but the blindfoooool..."

House turns on the remote and she can't finish the sentence. She arches her back and throws her head back, groaning loudly. He turns it off again and waits a minute.

"Will you put the blindfold on?" he asks after she opens her eyes and peers up at him.

She nods her head yes but says no. House takes that as a yes. He bends down and puts it over her eyes. He asks her to raise her head from the pillow and she does so as he ties it behind her head.

"That okay?"

"Uh-huh."

He picks up the handcuffs and he sees a shudder coarse through her and he smiles. He bends over and kisses her softly, rapidly growing into a tongue-search of the other's cavities. With their lips still pressed together, he reaches down, grabs her right wrist and whips it up over her head.

Her breath catches in her throat but she doesn't break the kiss. With House's right hand he quickly closes the cuff around her wrist, puts the cuff chain behind a bed rail and grabs her left wrist. He does the same with her left.

He steps back and watches her squirm but doesn't say anything. A few minutes go by and he feels his dick grow in his pants. He turns on the vibrator and leaves it on.

"oohhhhh" she moans.

She bucks her hips up with both legs bent, and slowly spreading to relieve the pulsing nob against her clit.

House leans up, only inches from her mouth, still. "Close 'em," House orders.

"no………." she groans.

"Yes -- NOW!"

She grunts and does as she's ordered. He bends over and takes her nipple in his mouth and sucks ravishingly. Her pussy tingles and her clit swells, along with her nipple in his mouth. She throws her head back as he continues to suck and nip and bite at her nipple.

He slips his left finger into her pussy and she moans loudly.

"Nice and wet…awesome," House says after sucking her nipple.

He massages her wall looking for her g-spot and she bucks her hips higher when he hits it.

"No…no…no…" she mumbles.

"Cameron, I want you to cum now."

"No…no…caaaaan't…"

"Yes, you can. I know you can."

He presses his thumb on the nob on her clit and she screams again. He flicks her g-spot faster and she bucks her hips in the air. He starts to finger-fuck her and she's on the brink now. The sounds of his fingers smacking her crotch sends a shiver through her.

"How close are you?" he asks, watching her face.

"I…ooohhhh…"

"Cameron, answer me." House brings his face to her ear and he whispers, "How close are you to cumming?"

With his hot breath on her ear, she bucks her hips up and leaves them there.

"I…nowwwwww"

House stops finger-fucking her but massages her g-spot. Cameron's mouth flies open in a silent cry as the orgasm overtakes her. She mumbles his name and pushes her ass down on the mattress but her mouth is still open. Waves emanate through her and she shutters one last time. The handcuffs jingle above her head as she struggles.

"Howwwwwww…"

Her orgasm peaks and she closes her mouth but grunts deeply under her breath. A few minutes later she's caught her breath.

"Fuck me, House, pleeeeeease."

"Oh, it's not very lady-like to beg, Cameron."

"Ass."

"Ok, just for that I'm definitely not going to fuck you."

He turns and walks out of the room, leaving a screaming Cameron in the room alone.

"You're still an ass!"


	18. CHAPTER 5 Part Two

_**Sorry to neglect this for too longs, guys! I've been working on another fic and used all my 'energy' on that one. Lol Okay, so, enjoy it! **_

_**We last left off with House leaving Cameron handcuffed and blindfolded to his bed. What will he do? Who did he call? Who comes? They both do. hehehehe**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

House walks into his living room toward the bottle of scotch and smiles to himself, mentally patting himself on the shoulder for his sexual prowess. He looks at his watch – it's 9:50 – and he downs a shot of the liquor.

"How are you doing in there, Cam?" House hollers out, a playful menace in his voice.

"Do you really care!" she screams. But she's not really angry. Being in the room, handcuffed to the bed of the man that she's wanted to jump for years, how can she be angry?

"Of course I care – if I didn't care I wouldn't have asked."

His cell phone vibrates in his pocket, so as not to forewarn Cameron of his intentions. He walks to the front door, looks through the peep-hole and smiles his pleasure. He opens the door and steps through a little so they can talk in the hallway, out of Cameron's ear shot.

"Hi, I'm Sophia."

"Greg. This is what I would like you to do…"

"House, House! Where are you?"

Panic has set in with Cameron now. Being handcuffed for ten minutes is something she is not excited about. Although, she hates to admit to herself, she is soaking wet and her clit has grown swollen again.

House and Sophia walk into the bedroom – House purposefully making more noise than Sophia. He thumps the cane against the hardwood floor and lets it fall to the floor. As he goes to the bed and stands talking to Cameron, he's really watching Sophia as she stands in the corner of the room and removes her coat.

He smiles his approval at her choice of clothes. She's holding her black heels -- so as not to make any additional noise -- black stockings and a lace thong with garter belt and a tight-fitting negligee. She smiles back and she stays where she is.

House sits on the bed beside Cameron, puts his left arm across her and leans down to her face.

"Allison, I want you to call me Greg from now on, until I tell you otherwise."

"Why?" she asks breathlessly.

House grins wickedly and turns on the remote to the panties, sending Cameron into a full body shutter and her nipples become instantly erect. He lets her enjoy it for a second then turns it off. He leans in and kisses her – their lips press against the other and Cameron flicks her tongue out and licks his bottom lip.

He leans back up and says, "Because I said so. Don't you trust me, Allison?"

"No."

He flicks it on again and immediately turns it off just to be mean. He then walks to the foot of the bed and pulls Cameron's panties off, noticing her crotch glistening with her juices and stands back up.

"I'll be right back."

"No…no…How…Greg…stay…please?!" she pleads.

House nods at Sophia and she approaches the bed, looking over Cameron's body and smiles over at House, who is sitting on the chair by the window. Sophia puts a small piece of ice into her mouth and then sits on the bed by her waist and runs her smooth, flat hand over Cameron's stomach and between her breasts.

"Greggg…that's not you…Greg?!"

Sophia looks at House but he mouths for her to continue as he stands and approaches the bed, putting his head beside Sophia's.

"Yes, it's me, Allison. I've got gloves so my hands feel smoother."

Sophia nods her surprise at his cleverness.

"There's no way…hmmm…"

Sophia has just cupped her breast and pinched her nipple.

"You're fine," he tells her as he returns to the chair.

His dick is throbbing in his pants even more, and he doesn't know how much he can take watching Sophia pleasure Cameron. All he knows is he's got an hour because that's how long he's paid Sophia for.

Sophia leans in and flicks her tongue across Cameron's nipple.

"Hmmph…your tongue…is coooold…"

Sophia pinches her nipple with her lips and lets the cold water from the ice cube drip down her breast. Her hand is still exploring Cameron. She rubs her hands over her collarbone, neck, shoulders, up her arms. She brings her hand back down and runs down the sides of her breasts to her waist.

Cameron struggles a little with the handcuffs but House isn't worried. He's watching everything – of course he is; he's enjoying the hell out of it – but more to be sure she doesn't freak out. Sure, he's an ass, but he's not thoughtless. Wait, yes he is, but that's another story.

Sophia leans in and kisses Cameron softly, their lips just brushing against the other. She lifts her head begging for more, and Sophia doesn't disappoint. They kiss and lap their tongues at the other as Sophia keeps running her hand over Cameron stomach and her hairless crotch. She lifts and bends her legs, pushing her hips up for some attention where the vibrator had been previously.

Cameron starts to moan then lets her head drop, struggling harder with the handcuffs and he knows

he's in trouble. Sophia steps off the bed, looking worried and a little pissed, and House stands and scoots on the bed beside Cameron, bringing his head to her face.

"Hww…Greg…what's going…this isn't you…don't do this."

"Allison, this is Sophia…I thought…"

'YOU THOUGHT WRONG!"

Cameron struggles fiercely with the handcuffs again, clearly freaking out.

"Allison…I'm…I'm sorry…" House stutters, with genuine concern.

He quickly removes the blindfold first then the handcuffs. She instantly clasps her wrists and wrings them, in obvious pain. She does look at Sophia and checks her out, though.

"Ca…Allison, you said you were with another wom…"

"I was! But I wasn't blindfolded and I sure as hell wasn't handcuffed!" she screams. She sits up and pushes herself against the headboard, her legs closed tight and her arms across her breasts. "What were you _thinking_?!"

"I…it was just…I'm really sorry."

Cameron looks into his eyes and sees he really is remorseful and that it was just bad judgment.

"Greg, if you wanted to do this you should have asked me."

"Would you have said no?"

She looks at Sophia, who's standing at the wall now, calmer now, then back at House.

"Maybe not, but this certainly wasn't…" she answers.

"I…I'd better be going," Sophia says as she grabs her coat.

"Cam…Allison, she has another 45 minutes if you want her to stay. I'm not pressuring you, I'm just mentioning it."

Sophia smiles warmly at Cameron, holding her coat in her hand. Cameron thinks for several minutes, longer than House wants her to. Hell, it can be put to better use by the two women, right?

"Fine, but no handcuffs, no blindfolds, and you can _not_ join us," Cameron says resolutely.

House leans in, places her cheek in his hand, leans in and kisses her softly. Looking deeply in her eyes he says, "I truly am sorry."

She kisses him back, punches him in the arm – with a yelp from House – and says, "It's okay. Just _don't_ do it again."

She watches House get off the bed then turns her attention to Sophia.

Forty-five minutes later, House closes the door behind Sophia as she leaves his apartment. He walks back into the bedroom and smiles at seeing Cameron lying on the bed, still breathless. The light from the nightstand shows her flushed face, her eyes closed, and a smile on her face. He leans against the door and watches her.

"Cameron, do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, something cold."

"'K…be right back."

House doesn't need his cane; the endorphins rush he has at seeing Cameron coming with Sophia between her legs should last another half an hour, at House's calculation. He walks back into the living room, pours himself a shot of Scotch and downs it then goes to the kitchen for iced tea for Cameron.

He sits down next to Cameron and hands her the glass.

"Thanks."

"Was is ok? Did you…have fun?"

She shakes her head; House frowns. Cameron laughs. "I did, but I only wanted you." Cameron sees his face blush and his chest turn beet red. "My, my, Dr. House, I do believe you are blushing," she says in a southern accent.

"You just make me feel so…so…" he stutters.

"Speechless?"

House laughs, takes her glass as he stands and places it on the nightstand. He turns and looks at her, his eyes twinkling. Cameron sits up and grabs the waist of his jeans and pulls them down before he can protest. His dick springs out and she smiles.

"Come here," she says, her voice sultry and deep –hungry.

He pulls his t-shirt up over his head and dives on the bed, ending up lying on the other side of her. Cameron laughs as she throws herself on top of him and takes his mouth into hers, kissing him hard. He moans in his throat but doesn't protest at her assertiveness.

He puts his hands on her breasts and she pushes them away. He gives her an angry, dejected look.

"Nu-uh. Push up." He looks at her confused. "Lean up against the headboard."

"Why?"

"I'm not telling."

"Then I'm not…"

She shuts him up by pressing her lips hard against his and their tongues eagerly hunt for the others.

"Please, just do it."

"Well, since you put it so _nicely_."

Cameron lifts up her hips so he can slip up from underneath her and he leans against the headboard. She turns around and sits down slowly on his engorged dick, moaning as she does so. She puts wraps her legs at his hips and asks if she's hurting his leg. He grunts no. She puts her hands on his knees and leans back, her hair brushing against his chest. He puts his hands around her and grips her breasts.

She starts to ride him, slowly at first and smiles when she hears him moan. She increases her speed, pumping and grinding into him. His dick penetrates deeper and she moans when he pinches her nipples.

"Hmmm…" he moans.

She grates into him harder and faster, their breath both growing rapidly. She sits down, most of his dick inside her, and pumps her hips back and forth. She feels her pussy tingle and groans when a shot of electricity shoots through her.

"Hoowwwssss…oh, gaawwd…" she screams.

His hands slide to her waist and lifts her slightly, bringing her down even harder on his dick and he grunts his pleasure.

After a few more pumps she leans back against his chest and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Hoolllld me…don't…let…goooooo"

Cameron's orgasm shoots through her and she screams his name, bucking her hips and digging her nails into his skin.

"Cuummmm…ooohhhh…"

She tightens her PC muscles around his dick and he yelps her name as he fires his ejaculation inside her.

"Ooohhh, don't sawwwp…"

They both scream and she collapses on top of him, her back against his chest and he holds her tightly.

As their breathing becomes steady and more calm, House buries his face in Cameron's neck and whispers into her ear, "I only wanted you, too."


	19. CHAPTER 7Part One

_**NOTE: I messed up the chapter number so please ignore them! This starts off after House and Cam's little adventure with Sophia. It's the next morning. Oh, and I especially like the comebacks in this chapter. Lol Enjoy**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN – Part 1**

House wakes up the next morning feeling exhausted, mentally drained, feeling as if he is hung-over, but he feels _complete_. He doesn't feel a body next to him like he is expecting; instead of feeling Cameron's hair lying on the pillow, he feels just that – a pillow.

He groans and rolls over looking at the clock. 8:45 a.m. He groans again. He hears noises coming from the bathroom and realizes it's a hair dryer. He smiles to himself as he slowly sits up in bed, his body protesting, his leg protesting louder. He reaches for the bottle on the nightstand and downs two pills then grabs his cane and walks to the bathroom. He sees Cameron sitting on the toilet, her head between her knees and the dryer blowing at her roots.

"Get up," he says, his voice gravelly, his throat dry.

She doesn't hear him so he repeats it louder, taking a few steps closer to her, making sure his feet can be seen by her.

"Oh, hey, mornin'…sorry." Cameron stands up and sits on the edge of the tub, now blowing the tips of her hair.

She watches him as he faces the toilet and does his business. She sees his ass through the boxers and can't help herself. She reaches out and pinches one ass cheek.

"Agggh…shit, Cameron! You made me miss! You're cleaning it up."

"Fine. Stop bitching, flush the toilet and go pack."

He shakes his penis of the remaining urine, flushes the toilet and turns to face Cameron, who's now wearing a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh, you think that's funny do, you…wait, pack? Why?"

"We're going somewhere," she plainly states.

"Oh, _really_? And what makes you think I'll go with _you_?"

"Because if you don't I'll never sleep with you again."

"Hey! You can't bribe me like that!" He puts his hands on his waist and glares down at her. His frown slowly fades and he says, "Damnit! Yes, you can. But tell me where we're going."

"Nope. You have an hour to get ready. My things are already in my car."

"What do I pack?"

"Jeans, t-shirt, jacket – the only clothes you really own."

"Smart ass."

"Ass."

House limps out of the bathroom, wearing a grin on his face from their little name calling game and an hour later they're on the road, heading East.

"I don't like being kidnapped like this, you know?"

"Yeah, I figured."

"I'm going to call the police."

"Fine. It's 911. Star 76 on your cell phone if three digits are too long for you."

"Am I just supposed to sit here and let you order me around and…aaggghhh, Cameron!"

Cameron had reached over and got a firm grip of his balls and gave them a little squeeze.

"Keep up your bitching, House, or I'll turn on Lawrence Welk!"

"AHH! No! NOT Lawrence Welk!" They laugh.

Two hours later, House knows where they are – Atlantic City.

"Cameron, I only have $20 on me. That'll last me about, um, five minutes. Can I borrow a couple of hundred dollars from ya? I promise I'll pay you back."

"Ha! No you won't! They have ATM machines."

Cameron parks in the parking garage of the Taj Mahal, she grabs their bags and they head into the casino. House stands on the edge of the casino watching the players – some with big smiles, some with none at all. She registers for their room, as well as their bags with the Baggage Holder then heads towards House.

"Okay, come on."

Cameron starts to walk down the corridor towards the "Boardwalk" sign. The sounds of the slot machines ringing and clinging and the cheers of big winners echo are intoxicatingly inticing. House is dying to take a shot at the Roulette table, but Cameron doesn't stop at any of the steps leading down into the pits. At the last ramp, he realizes she isn't going to stop.

"Cameron, hey – hold on." He grabs her wrist and spins her around, surprise on her face. "How far are we going? _Cripple_ here." He shakes his cane at her.

"Hard Rock Café; it's just a block over. Really, you can handle it." House's eyes shot up when she mentioned the Café. "Besides, I'm hungry."

"It's just 11:30." They walk through the glass door to the boardwalk.

"Right, lunchtime."

The seagulls squawk above their heads as people walk up and down the boardwalk. House will never admit it, but the sun beating on his face, the warm spring breeze brushing against his face, the sounds of the waves crashing onto shore and having Cameron beside him makes him forget all about PPTH and the stupid-assed patients.

"Why…did you do all of this? Wouldn't you rather be lying in bed making hot, passionate love to me?"

"I'd rather have a root canal than make '_hot, passionate_ love to you'…" Cameron opens the door and House walks through, waiting for her to finish before he says something nasty. "…but this is the closest I'll take you…for the moment."

"Hmmm."

"Welcome! How many?" The hostess asks as she pulls out several menus. He notices Cameron is looking around at the walls, although he doesn't know what she's looking for.

"Twelve," House answers sarcastically but seriously.

"No, two," Cameron corrects, giving House a dirty look.

"Follow me."

"God, can't you even behave yourself away from home?" Cameron asks as they turn a corner.

"No! That's a stupid question! She sees only two of us standing there and…OW!" Cameron conveniently pinches then twists his forearm with her fingers, hoping to get a couple of pieces of hair.

The hostess stops at a table and the two sit down; the waitress gives House a mean look then leaves.

"Why am I here, Cameron?"

"Well, you're Mommy and your Daddy got together, married and made a _really _big mistake by not using a condom," she snickers.

"What is the _matter_ with you? But, that _is_ kind of true."

"House, don't say that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"God, you're easy."

"Ass."

"Hi. Can I get you something to drink?" They give their preference and the waiter leaves.

"Really, what are…"

"Fine, fine! God! Pain in the ass!"

"Hey! I'm your boss! You can't talk to me like that."

"Oh, and bosses don't tie up and blindfold their subordinates and…" Just then the waiter returns with their drinks, a grin on his face at overhearing what Cameron said.

"There you go." The waiter puts the drinks on the table. "What can I get you two for lunch?"

House and Cameron quickly look over the menu and decide, telling the waiter and watch him leave.

"Take a look at the walls," Cameron tells House.

He sighs heavily and does so, but only after a second does he look back at her.

"Yeah, they're white. I've been here before…guitar picks, drum sticks…yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."

"You'll just have to find it."

"Cameron – really. I'm not in the mood…"

"Okay, fine. There should a 45 of Elvis Presley's Amazing Grace, signed. It is one of his demo records. There's only two – one is in London and the other is here but only temporarily." Inside, House is about to explode from excitement; on the outside he stares at her blankly. "Or, you don't have to. You could just sit here and…"

To get his attention, Cameron removes her heeled right foot and slides it up his leg. When she reaches his crotch she runs her big toe nail under his testicles.

He jumps. "Ughghg…stop…"

She curls her toe on his dick just as the waiter brings their plates and places them on the table. She pinches again. He flinches and his knee and hits under the table with his knee. The waiter looks at him strangely.

"Sorry…" Cameron says, removing her toe. "He is just _really_ hungry."

After they ate and he saw the 45 record, they return to the casino. House walks around the Roulette area a few times looking at the statistics on the board on the numbers.

"House, it doesn't matter which table you…"

"Ah, perfect!"

House heads to a table, fishes out $100 bill and lays it on the table. The dealer yells, "$100" and the pit manager walks over and writes something down. "What would you like?"

"World peace, and $5 chips."

"God, House!" Cameron exclaims.

"Oh, calm down. This is fun," House says as the dealer scoots his chips to him. "Pick a number between 1 and 36."

"42," she answers seriously.

House rolls his eyes and starts to place the chips on a select few numbers. The dealer rolls the ball in the Roulette wheel and he eagerly watches the wheels spin.

"You said 1-36, didn't you?" Cameron asks.

"Yeah. I can't believe you are a doctor," he answers, his eyes still on the wheels.

"Well, it's my lucky number," she says with a laugh.

"God, I need a drink."

"House, it's only 1:30."

"Yeah, but they're free. I wish the hookers were."

"10!"

"Yes!" House exclaims.

"180!" The dealer yells out.

"You got it?! Good job!"

"Of course. I chose a number between 1-36," he snickers as he watches the dealer.

After the dealer finishes handing out the winnings, the players set about making their new bets.

"Okay, pick a number between 1 and a million."

Cameron can't help but smile at him. "19."

House lays a $10 chip on 19. After a few seconds and while the players make their bets, the dealer spins the ball in the wheel again. Another few seconds go by and the dealer waves his hand once over the board, indicating no more bets.

Cameron excitedly watches the wheel, and the ball spins around 19 precariously.

"Darnit!" she says sadly.

"19!" the dealer announces.

"What?! But it…"

"Yes, it did," House answers, kissing her softly on the cheek. "You have to wait until the ball _stops _in a number box. And you are my lucky charm."

House makes a few more bets and they walk away from the table.

"So, how much did you win?"

"Four hundred and twenty. That's enough for two hookers for like ten minutes."

"Hmm, then I guess you don't need me, then. Because hearing all the cheering and sounds, I am incredibly horny."

House almost trips over the stairs leading to the hallway.

"_Really_?! I hope to GOD our room is ready!"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, guys. This wasn't too exciting, but I was exceptionally snarky when I started this but I promise the next chapter will be nice and juicy!**_


	20. CHAPTER 7 Part Two

**_since I have not posted anything in over a month - here's a little teaser. I promise I'll work quicker on these!!! I've diverted my attentions somewhere else (did I mention that already?) so my creativity to this story has diminished. Sorry about the delay!_**

**CHAPTER SEVEN – Part 2**

After Cameron confirms their room is ready, House can't keep his hands off of her in the elevator to room 1216, even though there is another couple in with them. House stands against the back wall and keeps sliding his arm around her waist and she keeps pushing him away.

"Ah, but honey! We're on our honeymoon!" House whines. "You said if we got married you'd let me…" he whispers into her ear, but they're not words; just enough to pique the curiosity of their neighbors.

"House!"

"Baby, I told you to call me _Daddy _House! 'Cuz I want like ten-ah your-ah baybees." For some un-Godly reason, House's accent has become quite Southern, Western North Carolina, maybe.

Cameron rolls her eyes and shrinks further into the corner of the elevator. The floor buttons flash just past the sixth floor; going entirely too slowly for her taste. And their travel companions are on a higher floor than the doctors' room so it's going to be a long, painful ride for Cameron.

"But shug-ah pie! We have to have a boy to get your daddy's inheritance and we have to work on it to-_night!_"

For some unknown reason Cameron starts to laugh. It might be the fact that House's hand has been tugging at the back of her blouse for the past few seconds, attempting to get his hand under it and he is failing miserably.

"Sorry, it's past his nap time," Cameron tells the couple.

"Yeah, a major nap wid may wifeee-pooh!"

_DING_

"Oh, thank God!" Cameron says exasperatingly as the doors open and she practically runs out.

Only after the doors close does she ream into House, but quietly. He ignores her and snickers all the way to their room. Cameron throws her purse on the couch then goes to stand on the balcony to admire the view of the ocean.

"Isn't this…House!" Cameron screams as he presses his body against hers and wraps his arms around her, clasping her hands tightly at her stomach. "What has gotten into you? You're never usually _this _annoying."

"I'd say more annoyingly cute. But it could be the smell of the salt water; could be the squawking of the seagulls; could be that I'm in a hotel room with you and I want to take you right here and now."

He grinds his hips into the small of her back and she gasps at feeling his erect dick. He leans down and kisses her neck slowly; letting his beard drape over and tickle her soft, warm skin. He grins to himself when he feels goose bumps erupt on her back.

"Hmm…no, House…" she mutters.

"No? No one says no…" He continues to kiss her neck as he speaks. "…to me."

"Cuddy does – all the time."

"But not you."

"Not until now. There's something we have to do." She manages to turn herself around to face House.

"Yeah, like taking off our clothes," he says as he starts to lift his t-shirt off.

"No. You and I are playing poker."

"No! Oh, and hey, you just said no to me!" He eyes her suspiciously. "What _exactly_ is your plan?"

"Strip poker."

House's eyebrows rise when she says that. "You do know I _can_ play poker."

"So? How do you know _I_ can't?" He thought about that challenge for a minute. "And just to be on the safe side, you can _not _change into more layers of clothes, and shoes, socks and underwear count as clothing."

"Oh, _really?!_ Who died and made _you _Pit Boss?"

"Me, and you can _not _leave to remove any piece of clothing, either. It has to be in front of the other."

His squints his right eye at her. "Anything else, Ms. Queen Pit Boss?" he says sarcastically but playfully.

"Oh, rules are to be determined as the game progresses."

"Damn, you're tough! So, _when _I win, what do I get?"

"Anything you want. As for me…" she says as she breaks from his hold of her and walks back into the room. "…when _I _win, I get to do what _I_ want."

"Hmm, okay," House says as he follows her into the room. "Let me get this straight: I can do anything I want…_anything_…and you won't object."

"Right," she says as she grabs a deck of cards from her purse and sits in front of the coffee table; House sits on the couch across from her.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!"


	21. CHAPTER 7 Part Three

**CHAPTER SEVEN – Part 3**

"HA! Take that!" House screams as he throws three 10s on the coffee table. "TAKE THE SHIRT OFF!"

After several hands of 6-card draw, House is down to his pants and shirt. Cameron, on the other hand, is in her braless shirt and underwear.

She stares at him and calmly lays down a 7. House doesn't say a word but smiles confidently at her.

Cameron lays out a 6 with a smack of the card hitting the glass table. Again, he is silent and his face is growing bored.

Cameron then scoffs and lays down a 5. House's expression grows from boredom to a mixture of trepidation and fear, his eyebrow rises a bit.

"Do I have it or not?" Cameron asks, teasing him.

"There's no way you do! Just save us a lot of time and _take off your shirt_! You know I've won."

"You're pretty cocky, aren't you?"

"Why, thank you, but that's awfully forward of you."

Without a word Cameron lays out a 4.

Cameron: 7-6-5-4

House: three 10sThe game: Six-card draw and nothing wild.

Except for House.

Cameron can see sweat building up on House's forehead and she loves that; just like she sweated when she was left tied to his bed.

She locks eyes with him as she displays a 2.

"Ha! I knew you didn't have it."

"I never said I did."

With that comment, she lays out a 3 and quickly ends that hand.

"Shit!!!"

Cameron busts out laughing as she leans back, supports herself with her arms and watches House as he gruntingly removes his t-shirt.

"Nope, that doesn't do anything for me yet," Cameron said with a half-grin on her face.

House throws his t-shirt on the floor, grabs the deck of cards, shuffles, says, "Seven-card, nothing wild." He then deals out the fourteen cards and smiles when he sees his cards.

"Oh! Your shirt is soooo off now! I wanna see your breasts!! How many do you want? House asks.

Cameron shakes her head and throws one card on the table; House hands her the replacement.

"Playing dangerously, aren't you? I'd at least go for a pair if I were you." House taunts her. "I wanna go after _your _pair but you won't let me!"

He lays the deck down looking directly into Cameron's eyes.

"No cards?" she asks.

"Nope."

"Hmm, you're just trying to scare me now, House. But let me tell you this…" She leans up and puts her elbow on the table, purposefully exposing her ample breasts for House to drool over, which he does. "…you don't scare me."

"Well, I'd ask you to show me what'cha got but I already see them! So, let me just show you these."

House lays out two pairs – 3s and 7s.

Cameron heckles at him and lays down two pairs – 3s and 8s.

"Let's just get this over with, Dr. House. Will you kindly display one of your cards?"

"Why, Dr. Cameron?"

"Because – I've just changed the rules."

"Fine! Hard ass!" He throws out a queen.

"Useless. But this isn't…" Cameron lays out a 7. "Hmm, that's useful to you, isn't it?" she asks seductively.

"Now, I may have a boat, or I may have four 8s. But I'll sell…" Cameron hooked her fingers for the quote sign. "…you my 7 for your pants. If you think you have the winning hand, you won't _need _the 7."

"Wha'…WHAT? No way!"

"My god, House! It's not like I've never seen you naked before. Besides, your full house trumps my piddly-assed two pair – IF that's what I have."

"You don't have it, but…but I'm shy! Besides, we're playing for what I want!" he insists.

"No, you just don't like to LOSE!"

"No. I don't need your 7. What else do you have?" House asks.

Cameron narrows his eyes at him then busts out laughing.

"Crap! I was trying to bluff!"

"No, shit, Sherlock! Now take it off! Take it off!" House starts to chant.


	22. CHAPTER 7 Part Four

_**This nice, long chapter is for all of you that I've neglected and given two teaser of a chapter to. I hope you all like this:o)**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN – Part 4**

Cameron stands up, looks into House's eyes seductively, pushes the hem of her blouse up with her thumbs just enough to tease him, and she succeeds. His pants instantly grow tight in the crotch, and does not go unnoticed by her, as he is sitting with his knees separated, his elbows on his knees with his chin in the hands. His eyebrows are raised and his eyes wide so as not to miss a thing.

Both of their hearts are pounding inside their chests, but neither is nervous. On the contrary, they are now extremely turned on and wonder just how far the game of strip poker will go before one attacks the other. More importantly, the question is which one will be the first to be completely naked. Of course, House is not concerned.

She slips her thumbs under the seam of her undies, sways her hips slightly and slowly pushes them down her thighs, knees, to her ankles and she steps out of them, keeping her eyes on him the entire time.

He is watching her actions and hips intensely: the curve of her waist; the shape of her hips; the whiteness of her flesh. Remembering the feel and taste of her skin, his face grows from excited anticipation to disappointment, as her blouse falls just at her upper thighs, hiding the garden in which House is dying to catch a glimpse of.

"Turn around," House orders.

She grins wickedly and does as she's asked and turns around slowly. When her back is facing him, she takes her middle fingers and flips the back of the blouse up to flash her assets.

"Niiii-ssss!" House mutters as Cameron turns back around, sits down and gathers the cards. House downs two Vicodin for the events about to come – figuratively and literally speaking.

"Okay, this apparently is the last hand. How can we make this interesting?" Cameron asks as she shuffles the cards.

"You come over here and let me shuffle _your _deck," House says. His voice is now husky and sexily deep.

"Nope, not until I win this hand and watch you drop those pants," Cameron retorts unshaken.

"Ha! I know you _so _fantasize me doing that, but I can assure you it will _not _be me!"

Cameron narrows her eyes at House as she deals out the cards. "This is a real game. 5-card…nothing wild."

"The loser has to stand out on the balcony for five minutes _after _they've taken their clothes off – alone – and…hmm, hands tied behind their back."

"What? No! The sun hasn't even gone down yet and there are still people walking around out there!"

"Cameron! We're on the 12th floor. No one will see you," House challenges.

"Oh! Are you saying it's _me _that's going to be out there?"

"Of course."

"Ha! Fine! Then my rule is this is for your pants _and _your briefs!

"Who said I was wearing any?"

Cameron's eyebrow rises and asks, "How many do you want?"

House picks up his cards and tries to hide his trepidation at the cards in his hands, or lack thereof. "Give me two."

She throws out two new cards and picks her own five up. "Okay, I'll take three."

"Three? _Three_?? Oh, you are sooo out there!" House sniggers.

"Whatever. On the count of three, we each lay out a card."

"One…two…thr…" House chants. House lays down an ace while Cameron lays down a king. "Okay…it's not too bad yet. One…two…three…"

House lays out a queen while Cameron lays out another king. He frowns, lines on his forehead creasing ever so deeply.

"Scared, House?"

"Certainly not!"

"Whatever."

"I'm really starting to hate that word," House complains.

"My, my, House. I do believe you are starting to sweat. One…two…three…"

House lays out a king and Cameron lays out a three.

"Cameron, you may as well take off the blouse now!"

"The game isn't over yet, House."

"One…two…three…" House says; his voice now nervous.

House snaps a jack on the table, but Cameron holds off displaying hers. He looks up at her with just his eyes; his face still facing the table. The confidence – or cockiness – intensifies his blue eyes, which sends chills through her.

"Show 'em."

Cameron returns his glare, pushed her chest out and unbuttons two buttons of her blouse. House raises his chin for a better peak, his eyes wide and just his left eyebrow is raised. She bends over, presses her chest against the table which shows off her deep cleavage.

"Would I scare you if I show another king?" she says. Her voice is sultry.

House clears his throat, trying to force his increasingly growing dick to not explode against the zipper of the jeans.

"You don't have it," he says.

"You don't know if I do or if I don't."

"Oh, you have it! But do you have the _king_?"

She looks at him coyly, unbuttons another button and lays out a king.

"Oh, fuck. Okay, okay," House says, his thoughts reeling at her trip kings. He takes his forefinger and stretches the collar of the t-shirt.

"You suck at bluffing, dude," she says playfully. "You may as well take 'em off, House. I've got you beat."

"There's still one more card. I could have a 10."

"Key word being _could_. Do you want to surrender now?" she asks.

"Hell, no."

"Fine. One…two…three…"

House lays out a ten – showing off the straight he has.

"Ah, you did have it. But I could still have a boat. But, my, oh my. Has it gotten hot in here?" she asks as she separates the blouse at the bottom hem and turns around.

The blouse over her shoulder blades tighten as she brings her arms up and unbuttons the remaining buttons. She brings her hands up to her shoulders and pulls them down over her shoulders. The material falls past her shoulder blades to her waist. She turns her head and sees House in the corner of her eye.

He is staring at her fixed on her thighs and dying to see the blouse fall to the floor and give herself to him. He grabs his dick and rearranges it from swelling that has started to cause him severe pain, begging for release from its captive.

She turns her head back and the material falls from her waist to the top of her cheeks. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and drops it past her thighs as the cuffs slip from her wrists and falls at her feet.

Her heart is thumping hard in her chest and she finds it difficult to breath. She hears a creak from the couch and dares not move. She hears the zipper of his jeans and the clanging of the metal in the belt as the pants fall to the floor.

Her knees start to shake at the anticipation of feeling his hands on her. Her hands clench in sexual tension at her sides; her shoulders are taunt and tense; her pulse quickens; her stomach tingles with excitement.

She feels his presence behind her and inhales deeply through her nose. As House towers over her, he bends down so his lips are just inches from her skin, his hot breath cascading down her neck and shoulder. She shivers and goose bumps erupt on her skin.

"Howssss, you're supposed to be on the balcony."

"Maybe, but we're here now," he says then nibbles at her neck again.

She tilts her head to the right to allow him to do whatever it is he feels he wants to do, her eyes still closed. Her breath increases and she gasps as his lips flick her neck, nibbling, tasting, exploring. His tongue caresses a spot on her neck just below her ear – taking slow, long circles until her knees unlock. She catches herself in time, but House also grabs her waist and pulls her up.

He steps closer and presses his now enormous erection against her ass as his arms surround her. She leans her head back against his collarbone and leans back into him. His huge palms and long, slender fingers softly kneads her stomach; his thumbs just under her breasts.

House puts his right leg on the coffee table to lessen the pressure on his thigh and puts all of his weight on his left leg. He rubs his stubbled chin against her neck and shoulder blade while his right hand cups her right breast and his left hand slides down to her crotch. She moans and the vibration against his chest makes his dick pulsate against her, making her moan once again.

"Spread your legs," he tells her, and she does.

His finger presses against her wet, swollen clit and she pushes her back into him but not wanting him to stop. The pad of his finger circles her clit and the sounds of her juices reaches their ears.

He kisses her neck as she bucks against him, bringing her chin to her chest. He moves just his chin from one side of her neck to the other, lingering longer on the back of her neck. He takes his hand from her breast and raises his arm around her neck but adding no pressure whatsoever; it is just a way from him to hold her for what he has in mind next.

He increases the spin of his finger on her clit when she lets escape a loud, hungry, lustful whine.

"That's it, Cameron…give it to me."

She throws her head back on his collarbone again and melds into him, no longer able to hold herself up on her weakened knees. He slides his finger easily up between the folds of her clit then to each side, teasing her slowly. Then he starts to flick her clit faster and harder.

"Howwwsss…oh…I'm…don' st…"

Suddenly her clit throbs and she reaches her left hand up around his neck as she comes against him. He reaches down and rubs his palm over her pussy and feels her juices flow out of her. He teases her a little when he puts his finger insider her, and she moans as her orgasm peaks then begins to subside.

Cameron's hand falls to her side and House puts his arm around her, pressing his body against her as he slowly brings his leg down off the coffee table and groans as a spasm shoots through his thigh. She abruptly turns around and looks at him with concern.

"House," she says; her breath still heavy. "Sit, please."

He doesn't argue with her but turns and sits down on the couch, grabs a pillow and places it in his lap. Cameron grins.

"Do you need another pill?"

He shakes his head as he puts his head on the back cushion. She presses her hip against his, her shoulder at his and starts to massage his thigh. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the muscle loosening up.

"I love it when you make me come like that, House," Cameron says as she lets her hair fall onto his right arm.

He grins but doesn't open his eyes. "I wish I could…" His grin disappears and his face contorts.

"What, House? Tell me, please?" she pleads in a soft, caring voice.

He opens his eyes and looks at her, just a bit of shame in his eyes. "I wish I could give you more," he finally says; his voice barely audible.

Cameron's heart breaks at that moment. She turns her body to face him, takes his face in her hands and makes him look into her eyes.

"House – you have given me more than you can ever imagine."

The twinkle returns to his eyes and his eyes move to her chest.

"But you are still a jerk," she adds with a smile.

She reaches down and takes the pillow from his grip and throws the pillow to the floor.

"Hey!"

She doesn't say a word but scoots down off the couch, stands at his knees and spreads them. She gets on her knees and runs her hands up his thighs slowly, keeping her eyes on his. She pushes herself up and brings her lips to his dick, closes her eyes and takes his half-wood into her mouth.

"Ohhh, fuck…" he moans.

She works on him for several minutes, working his dick into a full hard on; her pussy alive again. She lets her teeth run under his shaft with her upper lip brushing the top of it. Her tongue flicks his dick slowly, and moans when she tastes his pre-cum in the back of her throat.

She pushes herself up, closes his legs and straddles him. She grinds her pussy against his dick but doesn't sit on him right away. She slides up and down a few times, their lips pressed in a feverish hunger they both feel, and need. His tongue searches for hers and they clash in a fierce battle of wills.

Cameron finally lowers herself on top of him and his dick slips easily inside her pussy. She puts her hands on his shoulders and throws her head back while his hands caress and grabble at her breasts, pinching her erect nipples between his fingers.

She plants her feet against the cushion and starts to ride him slowly, reveling in feeling his head press against her walls. They both begin to moan their pleasure as she increases her speed. She takes his hands from her breasts, clasps them together and pushes them against the back cushion. She undulates and bucks and grinds into him hungrily.

"Tighten your…fuuu…hmm…around my…yezzzz"

She tightens her PC muscles around his dick and doesn't let go as she continues to ride him harder and faster. He bucks his own hips and greets her thrusts down on him, sending an echo of their flesh smacking against the other.

House has his eyes opened now and glaring deeply into her face, watching it as her mouth drops in a silent cry of passion.

"Ohhh…I'm al…mossstt…"

"Keep your grip on me when you…hmm, come, Cameron…don't let go when you co…"

Just then, her orgasm explodes from her and she cries out, her muscles tightening more as she sits on him as it peaks from deep inside her.

"Come for me, House! God…now!"

She does the keigel exercise on his dick that sends him into his own orgasm. He cries out; his voice deep and throaty and as lustily as her own she let escape. He shot his load inside her and she never lets go. His legs shake and shiver, his eyes are closed and his face contorted in the heaviest come-face she'd ever seen on him.

She leans in and presses her breasts against his chest, their heart beats pounding against the other as their orgasms slowly slow, regretfully for the both of them. She kisses his neck lovingly as he kisses her neck.

They sit like that for several minutes until she sits up and announces she has to go the bathroom.

"See, you give me more than you know, Greg," she says with a smile, and he smiles back.

As the bathroom door closes behind Cameron, House leans up to the coffee table, downs two Vicodin and looks at the overturned card that Cameron hadn't shown him. He picks up the card and turns it over.

It was a king. He snickers, feeling completely sated and not the least bit concerned that he had indeed lost. Cameron walks back into the living room and sits down next to him.

"You _did _have a boat," he says matter of fact.

"Yes, I did. I love having full houses," she says then winks. "And don't think I've forgotten you still owe me one."

"Hey! I gave you what you wanted – twice!"

She shakes her head, stands and walks towards the bedroom. "I'm just getting started, House."


	23. CHAPTER 8

_**I never mentioned the season in which this story is set, so just pretend it's the middle of summer.**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Get dressed, House," she hollers from the bedroom as she grabs a skirt and a fresh top and dresses quickly.

"Why?"

"Because we are going out," she says as she walks back into the living room. "And because it's time for my reward."

"Oh, real…hmm, short skirt," he says as he zips his jeans and slips his t-shirt over his head. "Where are we going?"

She grabs the hotel keys and her purse, slipping on her heels and walks to the door. "You'll see."

"Wait! I thought your reward was a sexual one?"

"Oh," she says as she opens the door and stands impatiently waiting for him to come to her. "I never said that, now did I?"

"Hmm, no." House walks to the door and presses his hand at the hem of her skirt and pushes his hand up underneath the material. His eyes shoot open and he gives her a half-grin. "Cam, I think you forgot something," he winks at her.

"No, I didn't."

They walk out into the hall and head for the elevators. Are we going to a tittie bar?"

"Eckk, no."

"Damnit."

A few minutes later, they are walking on the boardwalk towards the pier between the Taj and Showboat. People are wearing everything between formal wear to shorts; the lights from the casinos and the sounds of the ocean crashing to shore can be very romantic – if your partner is a romantic.

"Cameron…" House slows his pace and trails behind her until she finally turns around.

"Come on."

"I'm not getting on that bungee jumping contraption!"

"You're right. Now let's go."

"No."

She takes a few steps back to him and looks at him angrily. "You agreed the winner could get whatever they wanted and NO ARGUING."

"That's when I thought I was going to win."

"House? You know I'm not wearing any panties. If you want to get anymore of me you _have _to do what I say," she says as she turns and walks away, swaying her hips more than she has to but just to taunt him.

"Damnit!"

He reluctantly follows her just a few feet behind, not so much to follow her, but to keep his eyes on her ass. He groans under her breath when she walks up to the ferris wheel.

"Oh, no, no, no. Absolutely not!"

"Ok, fine. Remember those words, House!" she says as the operator opens the door for her to get in the two-person car.

"Damnit!" he curses again and follows her, grunting as he gets in the car and puts the cane on the floor.

"See! You didn't die, did you?"

"No, but I'm not going to enjoy this," he grumbled.

"Oh, shut up and stop complaining, will you?"

The giant wheel starts to move to fill in the next car, and again, until it is full and begins its ascent around its arm. It goes around a few times, the whole time Cameron is oohing and aahing over the view from the height. House is mildly assumed, and very bored.

Cameron is sitting on his right, so he gets daring and slips his hand on her thigh and slowly moves it up.

"House, are you getting fresh with me?"

"Hmm-hmm."

She spreads her legs slightly and puts her hands on the back of the railing while pushing her ass out. His huge palm caresses her inner thigh and his fingers are kneading her hot flesh.

"House…we're almost at the bottom," she warns.

"So?" He turns a little to block the view from the operator but keeps his hands on her thigh.

"Knock it aaaawf…"

House had just run his finger between the folds of her clitoris, forcing her to take in a breath while she grips the railing. She eyes him evily and warns him not to do it again.

"Cameron? Then why is my hand still on your…" House flicks her clit rapidly then stops. "…pussy?"

She groans in the back of her throat as the wheel continues to rise again. "Because there are still kids around and…"

He starts to massage her clit again and forces her to close her eyes.

"That's it…keep them closed."

He works her clit over until he feels moisture at his fingertips and puts his forefinger and middle finger on both sides of her clit and moves them back and forth in opposite directions.

"House…ooohhh…I liiiike…hmm."

She tries to open her eyes but he chastises her. Her clit explodes sending her hips rocking with the car. He keeps pressure on her clit and rubs it back and forth, starting off slowly and increasing the speed.

"No…no, don't make me…oohhh, shiiit," she grumbles.

"Scream for me, Cameron. Scream my name when I make you come," he whispers lustily into her ear.

"No…no…not heeeere…"

"Yes," he says as he slips his forefinger and middle finger in her pussy and massages her clit with his thumb. "Say my name, Cameron."

She can't help but throw her head back and tightens her grip on the railing as her orgasm starts to build within her, moaning and breathing heavily as he starts to pump his fingers faster. House can barely contain his hard, swollen dick pressing against his jeans so he cups his dick to offer what little relief he can.

"Howwwsss," she mumbles, barely above a whisper.

"No, louder," he says as he pulls his fingers out a little.

"House," she groans, a little louder but still not good enough for him.

He plunges his fingers back inside her and flicks in search of her g-spot. She starts to whine and he knows he's where he supposed to be.

"Say my name, Cameron. You can't do it – I know you can."

He flicks his finger faster and harder against her g-spot and her whines become louder and more savage.

"House…HOWssss…HOUSE!" she screams as her body shakes and shimmies against his hand.

He leans in and kisses her, their tongues searching in a fevered panic, as if they'd never feel the others' lips again.

He pulls free and whispers, "Once more, please. For me."

He continues to massage her g-spot and clit, alternating them, and she bursts out in a scream that could have been heard all the way in England. House kisses her neck and rubs her arm as she comes, her face buried in his neck as she tries to regain her breathing.

"Oh, House…Je…"

Suddenly the car comes to a screeching halt and House leans up and looks around. The cars before them and behind them are swinging back and forth, as is their car. But the view is completely blocked from seeing inside their car because they are at the very top of the wheel.

"House, what's going on?" Cameron asks as she sits up and looks around as well.

House kicks his hips up, unbuttons his jeans and slips them down to his hips, exposing his erect penis that springs free from its prison.

"Cameron, come here," he says and he pats his thigh.

"What? No, not he…oh, damn!" she says as she sees his Eiffel Tower. "What…if we get caught?"

"We won't if you don't shut up and sit down on me!"

Cameron stands, holds onto the railing as House reaches out for her hips and glides her down onto his dick. They both moan under their throats: he for her hot, moist juices surrounding his dick and her for him pressing against every nerve in her pussy.

She grips the railing and starts to ride him, his hands pumping her up and down. He reaches his hand in front of her and finds her clits, massaging it again as she grinds her hips against his. She leans forward and drives her pussy into him, harder and faster until they are both breathing heavily.

"House…doan…don't stawwwpp…"

She tightens her PC muscles around his dick and continues to pump into him. He takes his hand away and pulls her to him, wraps his arms around her waist. He buries his face in her hair.

"Ooohhh, gaawwd…" He moans.

Cameron pumps his dick harder and faster for several minutes, alternating between fast and slow. The car has been swaying from the rhythm of their thrusts as their moans grow louder.

She feels him pulsate inside her but she doesn't let go of his dick with her muscles.

"Ohh, I'm commming…yessss…"

Suddenly she lets out a scream and he screams into her hair as they both come together. As their orgasm begins to settle, she leans back, his dick still insider her, and he holds onto her tightly.

"Fuck…damn, girl," House says breathlessly.

The car jerks wildly then starts to move forward again.

"Shit!" Cameron says as she stands, amongst groans from House from the sudden loss of her warmth and pulls her skirt down. "House! Hurry up!"

She grabs his pants and pulls them up so he can slide them up then he zips back up. She hands him his cane just as the car stops and the operator opens the door. Cameron can't look at him but turns to help House down from the car.

The operator notices the redness of House's chest, also noticing Cameron's flushed cheeks and awkward gait.

"Hope you two enjoyed the ride!" the man sniggers as they walk away.


	24. CHAPTER 9 Part One

_**SORRY THIS IS SOOOO LATE!!!!!!! Been a little sidetracked with vacation and another story. :o( **_

_**But YEAH:o) Here's a teaser!**_

**CHAPTER NINE – Part One**

A week has passed since Doctors House and Cameron had their adventurous weekend in Atlantic City. And House uses every opportunity to 'abuse' Cameron as much as he can. She's already pleaded with Cuddy for as much clinic duty as she can get to purposely stay as far away from him as possible. Not that she wanted to be away from him, but to quell the urge to jump him in a janitor's closet.

This is how it went.

_MONDAY morning, diagnostics room:_

Cameron and Chase are sitting at the table – she sipping coffee and reading a newspaper and he perusing a patient's file; a patient Cameron has already got caught up on his condition.

"Wow! Central England is getting pounded with heavy rains. A lot don't even have electricity. Some have even been forced into shelters. Oh – those poor people. I hope they're okay."

"Cameron? Didn't I tell you to leave your _feelings_ at home?" House quips as he leans over her shoulder way too close to her neck.

She feels her heart skip a beat when she whiffs the cologne he's wearing. The most disturbing thing to her is the fact that he _never_ wears cologne. It was going to be a LONG week for her.

"Yeah, well. It was the special at the coffee shop so I picked up some extras."

"Nice come back, Cameron!" Chase says.

House gives him a repulsive smirk and heads to the coffee machine, pours a cup and sits at the end of the table, placing his legs on the table.

"So, where's Foreman?"

"Don't know. He hasn't called. High blood pressure, CBC clean with no fever."

"Who? Foreman?" House asks sarcastically, knowing who she's talking about.

"No, House, the patient. Pay attention!" Cameron snaps.

Chase looks up curiously at her boldness.

"Sorry, I can't. I had a busy weekend. Did you hear about the Ferris wheel in Atlantic City?"

Cameron shoots her head up and glares at him, trying to keep back any facial expressions that might clue Chase in. "No. Why should I? Patient is complaining of a headache. Maybe I should get a CT scan of his brain."

"It got stuck," House answers, completely ignoring her comment about the patient. "Wonder what one can do if they're the lucky one at the top? Or, I should say _two_ people."

Cameron stands up, grabs the patient's file from Chase and walks out the door. House eyes Chase for any reply from him but he remains silent.

"I can think of what two people can do on a Ferris wheel," House comments.

Chase shakes his head and leaves the room, leaving House to him being the only one who's knows what he's talking about. House shrugs his shoulders, sips his coffee and thinks in flashback – slow motion – with he and Cameron on the Ferris wheel…

_TUESDAY afternoon, patient's room:_

"You've got Lupus. The reason why we didn't catch it earlier…"

Cameron is talking to the patient when her pager goes off. She pulls it off her holder and reads it.

_Take your bra off and leave it in my top drawer – H_

She shakes her head and continues to talk to the patient. A moment later the pager goes off again.

_Drop your panties and leave them in my filing cabinet in my office – H_

She resumes talking and the day goes on with no other set back from her boss.

_WEDNESDAY noon, cafeteria:_

Cameron, Foreman and Chase are laughing while they eat lunch in the cafeteria. House and Wilson walk in and head for the line to get their lunches. Cameron keeps House in the corner of her eye the whole time.

House has been acting strangely the past three days, and she knows why. She longs for him, too. She's been having some wild dreams about him, and finds herself taking care of her situation in her own way.

She is greatly relieved when she finishes her lunch and heads out the door into the hallway. Immediately her pager goes off and she hesitates looking at it. Of course, her curiosity gets the better of her.

_Tonight? My place? – H_

No, not tonight she thinks to herself as she grabs a patient's file and heads to exam room two.

_THURSDAY morning, Woman's locker room:_

A week without having House has definitely taken its toll on Cameron, too. She walks into the locker room, places her bag on the bench and unlocks her locker.

As she opens the door about fifty women's lacy underwear fall out and gather onto her arm and at her feet. She throws her head back and curses. That's when she notices a small note taped to the inside of the door.

_I've given up all my other women to see YOUR panties – H_

She grins to herself and sets her plan for Friday into action.


	25. CHAPTER 9 Part Two

**CHAPTER NINE – Part Two**

_FRIDAY EARLY EVENING, House's office:_

By the time House packs up to leave work for the weekend, he is seething at Cameron for neglecting him so long. He's had a boner since he woke up Wednesday morning and he didn't have the heart to take care of it maybe he was too lazy. But he wants Cameron. He's been dying to be with her for the longest time. Oh, right, it was just a week ago.

With Cameron, though, that's six days too long.

He walks towards his office door and sees a sticky note on the door. He hadn't noticed it before because he'd come in through the diagnostics office.

_H – look in top drawer _

The note has piqued his curiosity tremendously. After all, curiosity is House's middle name. He saunters back to his desk and slowly opens the drawer.

There, he stands is shock. He is looking at a pair of red, lace panties. He grins. He pulls it out and runs the silky material between his fingers.

He then notices another sticky on the bottom of the drawer. He pulls it out and reads it.

_H – check out cabinet_

His grin grows wider. He limps over to the cabinet so fast he barely uses the cane. He opens the cabinet and hanging by a metal hook is a bra. He shakes his head and tries to quell his thumping heart. He pulls it off.

He then notices another sticky note.

_H – my place 10 tonite; leave the garments in my locker. We won't be needing them. Here's the key_

House is thrilled. He's finally able to get what he hasn't gotten in a week.

He slips Cameron's panties and bra inside his jacket, grabs his duffle bag, shuts the lights off and heads out to the women's locker room. There's a pep in his step. A lump in his thumping cane – wait, the lump is in his throat. He starts to hum a song although he can't remember where he's heard it before.

It doesn't matter.

Dr. Gregory House is getting some tonight!

He slams open the locker room door not even caring if another female nurse is changing. He has a very narrow range of vision. He finds her locker and opens it.

Sitting on the top shelf is a packet of batteries.

At first he has no idea what they are for. But he thinks.

And thinks.

And thinks again.

Ah-hah! Batteries. AA batteries.

There's only one thing batteries are used for. His smile returns to his face. He turns to the door and walks out.

He hums the same tune.

It's killing him as to what song is on his mind. More like what's on his lips.

As he puts the duffle bag on the back of his bike and puts on his helmet, the song title finally comes to him.

KC and the Sunshine band's Get Down Tonight.

After all, that's exactly what he'll be doing.

He sings the song as he drives home for a quick shower, change of clothes and something to eat before he heads over to Cameron's.

Ten minutes before 10:00, House brings his fisted hand up to knock on Cameron's front door before he remembers the key. He pulls the key out of his pocket, unlocks it then enters the foyer.

From the back of the apartment he hears a moan, presumably coming from the back bedroom. He walks to the couch, takes off his jacket, grabs the battery pack and heads to find her. As he enters her bedroom he finds several candles lit in an otherwise dark room.

Lying in the middle of the bed is Cameron. She's naked with her legs spread apart; her right hand on her breast running her left over her wet crotch. She's moaning softly but isn't aware House is staring down at her.

He stands against the door jam and watches her pleasure herself, all the while his penis is screaming for release.

Cameron pinches her nipple with her fingers as she rubs her middle finger against her swollen, sensitive nob and pushes her hips out, grunting louder as she tilts her head back with her mouth open.

House can no longer stand not touching her, and he's willing to stand there and continue to watch her. But his now hard, swollen and aching cock tells him otherwise.

He leans his cane against the dresser, pulls his t-shirt over his head and throws it to the floor, not even caring that it'll get wrinkly. Eagerly yet quickly he unbuckles his jeans, pushes them down and stomps on them. He tugs at his dick a bit to release some of the pressure that is building upl there is little relief. But there is only one thing that will take care of his current condition.

He takes a few quiet steps closer to the bed and she is still oblivious that he is there. She is bucking her hips wildly and her groans have become savage, manic.

House gingerly sits on the bed and luckily she doesn't feel his presence. He leans forward, places his left arm over her waist, leans in and flicks her unclasped nipple with the tip of her tongue. She moans loudly as he takes more of her nipple into his mouth and sucks harder.

"Hmm, Greg…"

"What are the batteries for?" House asks as he briefly glances up at her then hungrily attacks her nipple until she answers.

Her fingers are still playing with her clit but she so desperately needs something else. It takes everything she can muster to answer him but she catches her breath.

"Taw…top draw…oh…"

Cameron arches her back which gives House more of her areola. He nips at her nipple with his teeth that sends shivers through her. He places his hand on her stomach before he breaks his grip and leans towards the nightstand.

He opens it and smiles when he sees the head of a vibrator sticking out from a wash cloth. He takes it in his hand, unwraps it and turns his attention back to Cameron.

"Cameron, what is this?" House asks feigning stupidity; he just wants to hear her say it. He gasps when he feels her hand take of hold of his now swollen dick in her hand.

She still has her right hand on her breast; her eyes are staring at him intently – the eyes of an extremely sexed out and raring to go woman in heat.

"Uuuse it…on me," she whines breathlessly.

"Not quite sure if I can. Are you wet enough?"

She lets go of her hold of his dick, takes his hand and places it between her legs. He grins at what greets his fingers and he rubs his forefinger against her swollen, wet clit. He runs his finger from her clit to her entrance and is satisfied of her readiness.

"Cameron – I want you to talk to me."

"I am…" she mutters.

"No, talk to me while I fuck you with the vibrator."

"No…"

"Yes, you can. Tell me about the first time you were with a woman. But I want you to use Cuddy instead of her name."

Cameron's eyes bug out and looks at him like a scared little girl.

"House, no…I…I can't…"

"Oh, what a shame. I forgot the batteries for the vibrator. Too bad."

"Please…God…I…"

"Cameron – you work with me and I'll work with you."


	26. CHAPTER 9 Part ThreeFINAL

_**Ok, guys, this is the LAST chapter of Boxers or Briefs!!!!! I am now done. Thanks for all the reviews. I know I didn't reply to all but I appreciate all your thoughts and I'm so glad y'all like it!!**_

_**Have a good summer, and hopefully I'll see some of you at the House Convention. LET'S MAKE IT HAPPEN!!!!!**_

**CHAPTER NINE – Part Three**

"No, I won't do it," Cameron tells House.

"Why?"

"Because you are an ass," Cameron whispers.

House still has his hand between her legs and running his fingers up and now, from her clit to her drenched entrance.

"Oh, how sweet. You haven't called me an ass in a while," House replies.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't mean you still aren't one."

"Should I get the batteries, Cameron?"

"Yes…yes…"

"And what will you do for me?"

"Anything you want me to," she answers breathlessly.

"That's not_ quite _specific enough."

House removes his hand from her crotch and Cameron moans her objection before she says, "No, no…your hand…"

He doesn't listen to her but leans up and stares down at her, knowing what she wants what he has but not quite ready to give it to her yet.

"Fine. But you owe me one."

House grunts as he walks back to his jacket, pulls out the batteries and walks back to the bed, sitting down heavily.

"Why did you stop?" he asks rather perturbed as he opens the battery pack and fumbles, eventually getting it opened.

Cameron is looking at him and getting upset herself. Her clit is throbbing so badly it actually pains her.

"Because, I want you to…" Cameron's hand is slowly sliding to her crotch again and when she hits ground zero a groan escapes her lips.

House takes the vibrator and looks at it like it is an alien spaceship. Cameron snickers.

"Hold it," she says.

She grabs the end of the toy as he holds it, unscrews it but curses when she realizes she needs both of her hands. Reluctantly she removes her hand, places the batteries inside the gut of the toy and screws the end back on. She turns it on and smiles up at him wickedly.

He takes the vibrator, turns it on and runs it up and down her wet pussy, making sure the head is nice and wet. While looking at her, he bends down and takes her nipple inside his mouth, pinching all around it with his lips.

"Howwsss…stick it inside me…oh…please…" Cameron begs.

He does as he is ordered. He slips it into her pussy slowly put she is more than ready for more. She gasps as it goes in deeper.

"Fuck me, House…now!"

House grins and fucks her with the vibrator; her moans filling the quietness of the room. The sound of her juices escaping her as the cock is pounding inside her harder and faster does nothing but make House harder and he desperately wants Cameron's hot, wet mouth around his engorged dick.

"Cameron, do you think you can lie on your side and take me in your mouth?"

"Hmm hmm," she mumbles.

She tosses a bit on her side, her right leg bent up and her left leg lying on the mattress. He sits next to her, both legs on the bed, his hips at her side. She reaches over and takes his hard, swollen dick in her hand and wraps her lips around his head, moaning her pleasure.

Cameron moans as she takes him deeper, and House rewards her. While holding the vibrator in his hand, he glides his thumb over her clit that makes her moan louder. The vibration around his cock makes him groan also, and feels his dick grow even larger in her warm, wet mouth.

With his dick in her mouth, and the vibrator sending her to the brink, she can barely breathe. Her whining assaulting his ears, and he on the brink also, both of their orgasms arrive at the same time. House pulls out just as he cums and lets loose on her stomach.

She, on the other hand, has such a strong orgasm she pushes the vibrator out of her pussy, but he keeps it in place. That results in a powerful spasm to shoot through her, making her body shake as it pulses from her toes to her head.

"Hmm, oh, House…hmm…"

Without a word, House stands and leaves the room for the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and returning to her. He wipes his cum off of her stomach and throws it on the floor.

Sitting beside her again, he leans down to her and brushes his lips against hers – softly, .warmly, gently. His rough, straggly beard rubs against her chin, waking her senses.

"House, I must be a fool."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I can't believe I put you off for a week."

House grins viciously yet happily then says, "My dear, you haven't had me yet."

"Hmm, that's true. Think Jr's up for it again?" she asks seductively.

"Damn! I just…you can't expect me to…"

Cameron grabs House's dick in her hand and gently tugs on it, producing it to spring in her hand.

"Touch me, House."

He smiles and strokes her stomach; her muscles tighten at his touch but she never loses eye contact with him. His hand caresses her silky soft flesh as it moves up under her breast. She gasps when the palm of his hand circles her slowly rising nipple.

Her hand still encases his penis and she smiles when she feels it pulse against her palm.

"I need you…inside me…oh, please…" Cameron begs.

"Wow, you aren't too proud to beg, are you?"

"Uh, no!"

"Cameron, roll over."

In two seconds flat she rolls on her side then onto her stomach, her head in her folded arms.

"Give me your ass."

She scoots up on her knees and braces herself. House gets behind her and rubs his hands over her ass cheeks, squeezing as his hands move down to her flesh.

"Hmm…smack my ass, House."

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked if…hmm…"

House smacks her ass that makes her flinch, but she enjoys the hell out of it. He separates her cheeks and she pushes her hips up to accept him. He takes his dick in his hand and brushes it against her pussy, making her moan softly. She pushes closer to him for him to take the hint.

And he does.

He slides his half-erect dick inside her slowly to make sure she's ready for him. She is. He pushes in deeper inside and he moans when she tightens her PC muscles around his dick.

"Yeah, Cam…that…hmm…"

He grinds his hips against her ass, moving in small, deep circles. She moans his name as his head pounds into her deeper, and deeper still. She starts to rock back and forth, meeting his hips and grinding into him, as well.

House places his hands on her hips and pumps into her, increasing his speed as his cock is rock hard yet not ready to cum.

"Don'…stawp…ahh, yes…don' stawwwp…"

The sound of his hips meeting her flesh only adds to the sensation coursing through House, and he feels his orgasm building within him as he keeps hammering hard and deeper inside her. Cameron is whining uncontrollably, moaning louder and louder, an additional usage to House coming quicker than he wants to.

Her own orgasm is strong and irresistible, just as House is. Her shoulders tense and her mouth is wide open in a silent scream at feeling him pull almost out then plunge back in.

"Make meeee…oh…make me cum, House…NOW…oh, God…"

At her words, he continues to pummel inside her, she meeting his thrusts. Both of their grunts and groans echo throughout the room. Cameron is withering underneath him and a small orgasm begins and she releases her grip on his dick.

"No…tighten…don't lose your grip…" House mumbles.

Cameron again tightens her muscles around him that finally pushes House over the edge. He continues to fuck her with a hunger, lust – a primal instinct that drives him.

"Yeah, that's it, Cam…" he stutters. "Damn you feel so…"

Suddenly he lets his load off inside her, he grunting with a growl she's never heard from him before. His final thrust sends her closer to the head of the bed, but then she pushes back, allowing his dick to hit her g-spot once more before her own orgasm shoots through her.

"How…Houssse…oh, gawd…" she moans breathlessly.

He collapses on top of her as they both try to catch their breaths. The heat their bodies have generated a warmth between them that penetrates a place no one had ever been before. He buries her face at her neck, his lips against her ears.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I still an ass?"

She chuckles. "No."

"Do I have to wait another week before I can have you?"

"No, no. I don't think I'd…"

"How often can I have you?" House asks.

"Oh, shit. You can have me as often as you want," she answers.

"Where can I have you, Cameron?"

"Anywhere you want me."

"Is that a promise?" House asks, kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear.

"Yes, Greg, that's a promise."

"Good, Allison. Good."

THE END


End file.
